<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there’s a world that waits for you by soundsandsweetairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817419">there’s a world that waits for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs'>soundsandsweetairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A wild combo of humor and angst tbh, Adventure, Betrayal, Gen, I don’t even know, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not really a happy ending unfortunately, The amount of submarine research that has gone into this fic...., Yes this is a Muppet Treasure Island/Atlantis fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, a harried linguistics researcher at the British Museum, gets a visit from a mysterious stranger with an offer to join an expedition to find the lost city of Atlantis.</p><p>Or, the Muppet Treasure Island Atlantis AU that literally no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ummmm, I watched Atlantis last weekend and couldn’t stop thinking about the crossover potential. That’s my only excuse.</p><p>I was intending this to be a one-shot, but I do have some ideas for things later in the story that I kinda want to write, so let me know what you think, I guess, &amp; if you want to read more?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>London, 1914. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim rushed through the Assyrian gallery of the British Museum. He was running late for a meeting with the head of the museum’s board of directors, and he needed every bit of goodwill possible to convince the board to allow him a stipend to search for the Shepherd’s Journal — the key to discovering the location of the lost city of Atlantis. The halls of the museum bustled with casual visitors and researchers viewing the collections. Jim bowled past a man looking closely at the Nimrud reliefs — “Excuse me, sir!” — and finally reached the staff-only door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim slipped through, glad to be away from the grand but chaotic galleries. The staff portion of the museum was quieter and less opulent. Jim passed by the conservation department and glanced at his watch. He grimaced and picked up his pace, sliding to a stop in front of a door with a nameplate that read, “Dr Jennifer Bluveridge, PhD.” Jim gulped, attempted to straighten the wrinkles out of his waistcoat, gave it up as a lost cause, and opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Hawkins. You were expected ten minutes ago.” Dr Bluveridge was seated at her desk. She cut an intimidating figure, with a large, imposing frame and a scowl permanently etched on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked at his feet. “I’m so sorry, ma’am, I was, er, held up at my office.” In reality, Jim had gotten wrapped up working on a particularly tricky Atlantean translation and had totally lost track of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were, were you?” She let out a heavy sigh and leant over her desk towards him. “Jim, I expect punctuality. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry.” Jim was chastened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim took a deep breath. He had been practicing this argument all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dr Bluveridge. As you know, I’ve been working on collecting a variety of texts that deal with the location of Atlantis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of key importance is the Shepherd’s Journal, a document that is widely believed to hold the coordinates to the lost city. I’ve recently put together information that leads me to believe that the journal is located in Iceland.” Jim steeled himself. “I’d… like for the museum to finance a trip to search for the journal. I wouldn’t need much — just to cover my travel and expenses. It’s important work that will put us one step closer to understanding the legendary lost city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. Jim had played his cards. Now if only Dr Bluveridge would see things his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth twisted in a grimace. Jim’s heart sank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Jim. I know how important your research is to you, but the museum just doesn’t have the means right now to finance this trip. It doesn’t even sound like you’re totally sure that this journal is located in Iceland! No offense meant, Jim. But the budget is tight, God knows, and it just doesn’t make sense from a financial perspective. I’m sorry, Jim. But the answer is no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim bit his tongue. Only two days ago old Billy Bones had been bragging about the amount of money he’d gotten from the museum in order to dig in Egypt. Jim knew where the museum’s priorities were, and he certainly was not at the top of that list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know if I find a corner of the budget where the resources can be spared, I’ll earmark it for you, Jim. I just can’t make any promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. He retreated from her office, shoulders slumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim trudged slowly back through the museum galleries, towards the glorified broom closet that served as his office. Jim’s studies in linguistics had never been highly valued by the museum board; he couldn’t provide the showy relics or impressive artifacts of the other departments. He had been relegated to smaller and smaller offices over the years, and he was currently working in a windowless room that always smelled vaguely of disinfectant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim tugged on the door handle (it stuck slightly, and maintenance hadn’t seen fit to fix it), and sighed as he looked around his office, cluttered with papers and debris. Home sweet home. </span>
</p><p>——</p><p>
  <span>Jim sat at his desk and was sorting through the papers on it when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed. “Come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim smiled as he saw Gonzo and Rizzo pop their heads around the door. He was lucky to have both of them as close friends; the three of them had been inseparable since Jim had started working at the British Museum several years ago. The genuine regard they had for Jim contrasted sharply with the barely-concealed disdain of the rest of the museum’s employees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rizzo was peering around the room. “Hey, Jim, got any snacks around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim tossed the apple left over from his lunch to Rizzo. “For you, Rizzo? Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim exchanged a glance with Gonzo. Gonzo caught something in Jim’s face that made him pull up a chair and place a hand on Jim’s arm. “Ooh, not good news from Dr B?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim pressed his palms to his eyes and sighed heavily. “No. She rejected my request. Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jim, I’m sorry.” Pity was written plainly across Gonzo’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just... feels like nothing is ever going to change. I’ve put so much work into this research, and what do I get for it? Tablescraps. We have a chance here to get our hands on one of the most important documents in the world!” Jim realized he was gesturing wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Jim.” Gonzo spoke hesitantly. “It feels like there must be something better for you out there, you know? How many times are you going to take ‘no’ as an answer from Bluveridge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s face crumpled. “God, Gonzo, maybe you’re right. But I really feel like I’m so close to a breakthrough here! Atlantis is almost within reach after all this research I’ve done. You know that this subject was my father’s legacy. And I feel like I’m almost there, like I’ll finally live up to what he wanted for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gonzo looked at Jim sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rizzo poked his head up from where he’d been enjoying the apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, boys, this has sure been a fun conversation, but it is dinner time, so I am outta here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim laughed weakly. Rizzo was nothing if not predictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two go on ahead.” Jim looked around the office with dismay. Truly, his work never ended. “I have a few things I need to wrap up tonight before I can leave.”</span>
</p><p>——</p><p>
  <span>Jim locked his office door and walked down the now dark and deserted halls of the museum. His footsteps echoed off the stone walls. Sometimes working at the museum was so demoralizing, Jim thought to himself. What he wouldn’t do to feel like his knowledge was actually valued! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim stepped onto the street and began the short walk to his flat off Tottenham Court Road. The early autumn air was cool and crisp against Jim’s face, and he savoured the weather, lovely for once. The sun was setting behind the buildings, and Jim watched the light and shadows wash over passersby as he made his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim had been walking for a few blocks when he glanced at the reflection in a dark shop window and realized that he’d seen the same stranger, about a half a block behind him, almost since he’d left the museum. Was he following Jim? The man was still behind him as he approached his flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim took a closer look, trying to remain inconspicuous. The stranger was wearing a plain, dark suit. He had a well-trimmed beard. The most notable thing about his appearance was his slight limp, and the cane he carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim picked up his pace slightly and saw out of the corner of his eye the man’s stride increase as well, limp growing more pronounced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim was starting to panic. He turned left at the intersection before his flat, heading away from his home in hopes of not leading the man there. Jim found himself breathing in shallow, quick gulps. Was there a way he could throw off his shadow? Jim walked another block, weaving through the other pedestrians on the street, then chanced a look behind him. The man was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim scanned through the crowds thoroughly — no, no sign of him. Relief flooded through Jim’s body. Maybe he’d been mistaken after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim turned and made his way back home slowly, heart rate settling. Of course he wasn’t being followed. What could someone want with him, a struggling linguistics researcher with no worldly goods to speak of? Jim relaxed as he approached his flat. As he passed an alleyway, he heard a noise to his right, then felt a hand on his arm as he was dragged into the alley. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim yelped as he was shoved back against the wall of the building. He found himself staring at the man who had been following him earlier. He was striking. Jim took in wild green eyes, hair with a curl that was escaping its pomade, expressive eyebrows, and, curiously, a single earring. His hand gripped Jim’s arm tightly. Jim felt fear race through him. This was a dangerous man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for the abrupt introduction, lad. Jim Hawkins, are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim gulped and found his voice. “Er, yes, that’s me. What do you mean by accosting me, sir?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man relaxed, a wide grin coming over his face. “Why, I merely meant to make sure you were alone, lad. I have a matter of some delicacy to discuss with you, and it wouldn’t do to be interrupted.” His eyes darted to the alley’s entrance. “Could we talk privately, Jim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked at him incredulously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could this be about?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Sir, I don’t even know your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man threw his head back and laughed. Jim could see all his teeth. “Where are my manners today? The name’s Long John Silver, lad. Long John, to his friends. Now, can we go inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim didn’t see as he had much of a choice. He glared at the man — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silver </span>
  </em>
  <span>— and turned towards his flat, retrieving his keys from his pocket. Silver limped along next to Jim. His right leg seemed oddly stiff, and he leaned on his ornate cane as he walked. Jim let them into his flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver looked around at the sparse furnishings as Jim led him to the drawing room and indicated that he should sit. He felt oddly abashed at how plain and dull the flat was. “Can I get you any tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, lad! Or something stronger wouldn’t go amiss.” Silver winked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim escaped to the kitchen with relief, putting water on to boil. After considering for a moment, he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. Staying on Silver’s good side seemed like a wise idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim returned to the drawing room with the tea tray. He sat across from Silver. “What do you want with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver tipped a bit of the scotch into his tea and settled back into his chair, looking for all the world like he owned the place. “Well, lad. I come to you with an offer. A business partner of mine needs some help, and I think you’re the man for the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim frowned. This sounded… less than legal, the way Silver was couching it. Was he a gangster?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver seemed to notice the doubt on Jim’s face. He laughed, larger than life, seeming to fill the room. Jim couldn’t take his eyes off Silver’s face. “Ah, lad, I’m making this sound more clandestine than it is.” He paused, then leant towards Jim and lowered his voice. “We want to find the lost city of Atlantis. And I think you can help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim felt the air leave him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atlantis? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was this an answer to his prayers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver smiled a predator’s grin at the look on Jim’s face. “Ah, that’s got you interested. Yes, lad, I’ve been tasked with gathering a crew to make the first successful attempt at the lost city. And we need your know-how to find it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim tried to think clearly. He could be level-headed about this. “But… finding the city won’t be an easy task. Why, just today I was trying to pitch a research trip to Iceland to find the Shepherd’s Journal. Without that journal, it’ll be near impossible to find Atlantis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver nodded knowingly. “See, that’s where my partner is one step ahead. We’ve already got the journal. We need you to translate it for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s eyes shot to Silver. “You have the journal?” His tone was disbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow smile spread over Silver’s face. “Aye, lad, that we do.” Silver reached into his coat without taking his eyes off Jim. He pulled out a leather-wrapped parcel and slid it across the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim opened it with tentative hands, revealing a book with a cracked leather binding. Jim’s breath left him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Shepherd’s Journal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Silver watching him closely. Jim flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s mind flew to his meeting today with Dr Bluveridge, where he’d felt belittled and hopeless. He thought about his tiny closet of an office, and how his only friends at work were a rat and a… whatever. This would likely be his best and only chance at the lost city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim reached out his hand for Silver to shake. “I’m in.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Underway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo meet Trelawney — the <i>Hispaniola</i> sets off towards Atlantis — Captain Smollett has doubts about the crew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim showed up at the address Silver had given him bright and early the next morning. Gonzo and Rizzo insisted on coming along. (“If you get kidnapped, I’ll never forgive myself,” Gonzo had told him. Jim supposed that was reasonable.) They found themselves at a residence overlooking a beautiful square in fashionable Bloomsbury, not far from the British Museum. </p><p>Worry and guilt squirmed in Jim’s gut as he thought about the museum. Was he really going to give up a frustrating, yes, but stable job at one of the world’s most prominent institutions in order to go treasure hunting with a group of people he didn’t even know? Silver’s words had seemed convincing last night, and the Shepherd’s Journal appeared legitimate, but Jim felt more level-headed in the bright morning sunlight, and second thoughts were buzzing through his mind. Perhaps this was utter folly.</p><p>Jim swallowed his anxiety down and knocked tentatively on the door. It was opened by an enthusiastic bear who ushered them through an ornate main hall. </p><p>“Welcome! I am Squire Trelawney! Come in, come in. Mr Hawkins, we’re so glad to have you involved in this exciting project! Mr Silver has told me all about how knowledgeable you are about” — he dropped his voice to a whisper — <em> “the lost city.” </em> Jim glanced around to determine why Trelawney was whispering. There was no one else near them. He exchanged a look with Gonzo. </p><p>Trelawney talked endlessly as he led them through his house. Jim judged that he was eccentric but honest. The house seemed enormous, but eventually they arrived at a room that was lined with bookshelves from ceiling to floor. There was a chalkboard up against one wall, and a large table in the centre of the room was covered in papers and documents, as well as an enormous, highly detailed map of the Mediterranean. Jim boggled at the decor of the room; incredibly detailed paintings of all varieties of deep sea creature covered the walls wherever there weren’t books. Were these the sort of wonder they could expect to see on their expedition?</p><p>Silver was seated at the table, perusing some papers. He looked up and grinned when he saw Jim. “Ah, Mr Hawkins! How delightful that you be joining us on this fine morning!”</p><p>Silver’s attention made Jim feel warm all over. How could he have been worried? He was clearly among friends here. Rizzo and Gonzo shuffled into the room behind him, looking around with awe. </p><p>Silver’s eyebrow arched. “Are these friends of yours, Jim?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, sorry! This is Gonzo and Rizzo. They work with me at the museum.”</p><p>“Ah, academics as well!”</p><p>Gonzo laughed. “Not at all! Rizzo and I work on building maintenance — occasionally we get to work with the fancy artifacts” — he sent a teasing look Jim’s way — “but mostly it’s fairly unglamourous work. Not like Jim’s job!” Gonzo leaned over the table, looking closely at the submarine blueprints there. “Wow, a real-life sub! What a dream to get to go on one of these!”</p><p>Trelawney looked ready to pop with pride. “Yes, it’s absolutely state-of-the-art! We’ve added all the luxuries possible; it’ll be a truly enjoyable journey.”</p><p>Silver leant back in his chair with a faint smile. “Well, Jim, what do you have for us?”</p><p>Jim set the journal carefully on the table in front of Trelawney and Silver. He still could only half-believe that it was the real thing. “Based on my preliminary scan of the journal last night, I believe we can expect a number of obstacles on our way to Atlantis.” He turned to Trelawney. “May I borrow the chalkboard?”</p><p>Trelawney waved him on. “Of course, go ahead!”</p><p>Jim started sketching, energetic. “Once we get to the approximate location of the city, we’ll have to dive to a system of caves on the ocean floor. There’s a mention here of a ‘Leviathan,’ but it wasn’t clear to me what sort of animal is referred to — or even if it’s an animal at all. It very well could be metaphorical.” Jim wiped the chalk dust off his fingers, then pointed out a small illustration in the journal, a pen and ink rendering of — a sea monster? A lobster? It was hard to tell. Silver scratched his beard and nodded. Jim went back to the chalkboard and tapped at his drawing. “Once we get past the Leviathan, we’ll emerge in an air pocket in the cave system. It appears that we’ll be able to make our way on foot from there until we reach the city.”</p><p>“Marvelous, Mr Hawkins, marvelous!” Trelawney was effusive. “We are so lucky to have you on board the expedition!” </p><p>Jim glowed. “I’ve only done a very rudimentary pass at the translation at this point — I didn’t have time last night to get the fine details. I’m planning on going much more in depth, so that we have better information to go on as we get closer to the city.”</p><p>“Smart as paint, you are, lad, smart as paint!” Silver smiled broadly at him. </p><p>Gonzo piped in. “How deep is the submarine able to go? Are you certain it’s deep enough that you’ll be able to reach the cave system?”</p><p>“Ah, a great question!” Trelawney leapt into a technical explanation of calculating the diving depth that was beyond Jim’s capacity to understand, though Gonzo nodded along. Jim smiled, glancing around the room. Rizzo was busy investigating a few of the papers on the table. Jim looked at Silver, only to find that Silver was watching him. Jim quirked an eyebrow at him. </p><p>Silver shook his head and smiled. “Bright as buttons, the lot of you!”</p><p>The praise made Jim flush. How novel, to have his skills appreciated! This was a far cry from the British Museum, where he’d had to fairly beg for attention. </p><p>Silver sat forward in his chair. “Jim, your little friends would be welcome to join us. We could always use an extra set of hands or two — and they seem like intelligent lads.”</p><p>Trelawney cut in. “I’ve put Mr Silver in charge of hiring our crew — he has many friends who are sailors and has done an incredible job of getting the necessary positions filled! If he says you’d be a help on the voyage, I trust him totally.”</p><p>Jim glanced at Gonzo, who shrugged. “We’ll consider it. Thanks for the offer, Mr Silver!”</p><p>Jim thought over the things he’d need to wrap up before the expedition. He had so much to do! “I’ll have to put in my notice at the British Museum.”</p><p>“Already done, lad, as of this morning.” Silver’s smile was confident, as if daring Jim to object. </p><p>Jim’s eyes widened. “What?” He felt the smile slip from his face.</p><p>“They don’t appreciate you over there, do they?” Silver cocked his head at Jim.</p><p>“Well, no, but—” Jim let out an uneasy breath “— you shouldn’t have overstepped like that!” He felt suddenly wrong-footed.</p><p>Silver’s hands were spread wide, placating. “Ah, lad, I’m sorry. I be so excited to get you on board our little endeavour! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” His eyes were dark and challenging. Jim felt a shiver go up his back — fear or excitement, he couldn’t tell. Something about Silver put him on edge.</p><p>An explosion sounded from the next room, and they all jumped. Jim felt the tension break as Trelawney laughed. “Oh, that’s just Dr Livesey and his associate, Beaker. They’re part of my R&amp;D department. The two of them will be serving as our demolitions experts on the expedition!”</p><p>“Demolitions?” Gonzo sounded intrigued.</p><p>“Well, we don’t know what sort of obstacles we’ll face on the way to the city, do we? Better to be prepared, just in case!” It seemed that Trelawney had thought of everything. Jim relaxed back into the conversation, though he could feel Silver’s eyes on him.</p><p>They left Trelawney’s house with enthusiastic handshakes all around. Jim supposed he ought to head to the British Museum to clear out his desk, so they headed in that direction.</p><p>He looked at Gonzo as they made their way. “Well, what do you think?”</p><p>“Jim, we’ve always talked about getting out and really doing something exciting with our lives. I think this is it!”</p><p>Jim chewed his lip. “Does it bother you that they’re not associated with a museum? Silver and Trelawney seem alright, but how do we know that they’ll protect the artifacts once we retrieve them?”</p><p>Gonzo shrugged. “There are plenty of treasure hunters in the world. Just because they’re not working through an institution doesn’t make their enterprise illegitimate. I’d say this is the best chance you’re ever going to have at going to Atlantis.” </p><p>Jim looked at him, hope bright in his eyes. “And you’d really be willing to come along?”</p><p>“Jim, where you go, I go.” </p><p>Rizzo seemed to catch up with the conversation. “Wait a minute, what about me?”</p><p>Jim smiled. “You know you’re welcome, Rizzo.”</p><p>“Well, what are we waiting for then? Although if things get dangerous, I’ll leave that to the two of you.”</p><p>Jim grinned as the three of them walked along the streets of Bloomsbury. Going to Atlantis with his two best friends in the world? This was like a dream come true. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim looked around the dockyard in awe. Time had flown since that day in Trelawney’s office. Jim had rushed to pack up his life, pulling the most important research that he’d need on the expedition. The bags he carried were bursting with relevant documents and all the notes he’d taken over the years.</p><p>The docks bustled with activity, and Jim found himself overwhelmed as he took in the vast array of ships around him. The sharp snap of the salty air filled his lungs. By God, they were really doing it. </p><p>Trelawney waved them down. “Over here!” Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo hurried over to him. Trelawney led them past several large ships, which towered over them. The docks were chaotic. “Ah, here she is: the submarine <em> Hispaniola!” </em> Trelawney’s voice was heavy with pride.</p><p>Jim had never seen anything as majestic in his life. The <em> Hispaniola </em>was enormous, surely almost 200 feet long, with a sturdy-looking steel hull. Her bridge jutted up proudly from the deck, above the water. Men moved frantically around her, loading the last of the supplies for their voyage. </p><p>Jim felt a frisson of nervousness jolt through him, along with the excitement. Would this boat be able to get them all the way to the lost city? Jim imagined the waters pushing down on them and got slightly lightheaded, even out in the bright sunlight. He wavered on his feet, and Gonzo put his hand on Jim’s arm. “Alright?”</p><p>Jim blinked. <em> Of course the submarine is safe. </em> “Yes, I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>They carefully stepped onto the deck, feeling the sub move gently on the water. Trelawney gestured them ahead. “Please, gentlemen, go on in!”</p><p>Jim climbed down the hatch and found himself in a claustrophobic room full of complicated instruments. He could see a number of torpedos against the hull, large and deadly-looking. Overhead lights lit the room dimly, and Jim peered into the far forward part of the sub, where the torpedo tubes were located. Gonzo and Rizzo clambered down behind him, the metal of the deck ringing loudly with their footsteps. Rizzo gulped loudly. “Uh, I thought this was a peaceful mission!”</p><p>“I’m sure they’re just in case of emergency, Rizzo,” Jim reasoned. Trelawney had mentioned demolitions, after all. The torpedos really were quite impressive-looking. Jim kept a wide berth as they passed through the room. </p><p>If Jim had thought the torpedo room was crowded with equipment, that was nothing compared to the next room they entered. Every spare inch was taken up by dials, levers, buttons, and all other manner of technological wonder. Jim felt the hull pressing in on him as he looked around. Could these instruments really get them to Atlantis and back in one piece? Rizzo was visibly holding himself back from touching the wheels and switches around him. </p><p>Stern eyes glared suspiciously at them from the face of an intimidating eagle. “And what would the three of you be doing here?”</p><p>Gonzo gulped audibly. “Uh, we’re just… uh, exploring the sub before we set out? I’m Gonzo, see, and this is Rizzo and Jim.”</p><p>“We’re part of the crew,” Rizzo piped in helpfully. </p><p>“Hmph. You may address me as Mr Arrow. I am the first mate of this fine vessel.”</p><p>“Aye, aye, sir!” Gonzo saluted. Jim and Rizzo exchanged a glance. </p><p>“Very nice to meet you, Mr Arrow,” Jim attempted. </p><p>Arrow nodded, seemingly satisfied. “The controls in this room require precise calibration. It is of utmost import that you do not touch anything unless you are specifically instructed to.” His chest swelled. “We are immensely lucky to be on a boat equipped with the latest in underwater navigation technology. The finest in American engineering!” He paused. “Er, the finest in British engineering! Do not forget it.”</p><p>Jim nodded, hoping that Arrow’s speech had come to an end. “Thank you, Mr Arrow, we’ll be very careful.”</p><p>“See that you are!” With that, he turned back to his work, dismissing them abruptly.</p><p>Rizzo leant towards Jim as they moved through the room. “Friendly, huh?” Jim shushed him. </p><p>Jim peered into a small room off the main passageway as they continued, spying radio equipment and a large, unfriendly-looking bald man who appeared to fill the entire space. He bared his teeth at them in a semblance of a smile. Jim waved hesitantly at the man. He was wearing a headset and seemed to be busy with the radio. Jim glanced back at Rizzo and Gonzo with a grimace as they passed by the room.</p><p>They continued aft and found themselves in the mess. Silver was in the attached galley, humming merrily to himself as he opened and closed cupboards. It was a relief to finally be in a room with equipment that Jim recognized; no strange controls here!</p><p>“Hello,” Jim said, smile in his voice. </p><p>Silver turned and grinned broadly. “Ah, hello lads! Welcome to the galley of this fine boat. I’ll be caring for your culinary needs on the voyage.” He winked. “Coffee’s always available as well. How are you finding the sub?”</p><p>“I gotta say, Mr Silver, this vessel does not seem the sturdiest!” Rizzo piped up. “Are we really gonna be able to make it all the way to Atlantis in this thing?” Jim rolled his eyes, but on the inside he had similar worries. The technology on the sub seemed horribly complicated — how would it possibly keep them all alive underwater?</p><p>Silver’s face creased with sympathy. “Ah, it is incredible, is it not? I can promise you that we’ll be perfectly safe here aboard. The men crewing the submarine are the best at what they do, and this boat could sail to heaven and back, trust me! No reason to be afeared.”</p><p>Silver’s confidence was heartening. Even Rizzo, who jumped at every shadow, seemed reassured. </p><p>Silver grabbed his walking stick. “Well, lads, shall I give you the cook’s tour of this fine vessel?”</p><p>Jim was relieved at Silver’s easy familiarity. So far, the crew hadn’t seemed the most welcoming. At least Silver would be a pleasant companion on their way to Atlantis. </p><p>They moved aft into the next room, which turned out to be the crew’s quarters. Bunks lined the room, barely leaving enough room to walk. Small lockers were located all along the hull. Not the most comfortable accommodations, but they'd do.</p><p>Jim heard an argument coming from the three occupants of the room: a goat with a confused expression on his face, a curious green monster, and a sly-looking lobster. Silver cleared his throat and they fell silent. He sent them a sharp smile. “Hello, lads! I’m giving our newest crew members a tour of the boat.”</p><p>Jim thought he heard an odd warning tone in Silver’s voice, but his face was affable enough. </p><p>“Don’t give them too hard of a time, now, eh?” The three crew members chuckled in response.</p><p>They all introduced themselves, and Jim learned that this was Clueless Morgan (the expedition’s geologist), Polly Lobster (submarine operations) and Mad Monty (the doctor). </p><p>“I like taking things apart!” Monty said, with a smile that was a little too bright. Jim vowed to do everything in his power to not get in any sort of scrape that would necessitate medical assistance.</p><p>“Very nice to meet you!” Gonzo was ever-friendly. Silver put a firm hand on Jim’s back and steered him through the room. </p><p>“Well, we’ll leave you lads to it. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” He raised an eyebrow, and Polly smothered a laugh. Jim wasn’t sure what to think of these three — he had a sense they’d be secretly making fun of him as soon as he turned his back. </p><p>They walked through a hallway past the heads and showers, then entered a room with a dizzying array of machinery. </p><p>“Ah, this here’s the engine room, the powerhouse of the sub! She runs on diesel when we’re above the water, and electricity when we go under — a technological marvel, truly. Sweetums, are we ready to get underway?”</p><p>A large ogre peered around a bank of equipment and grunted in the affirmative. Silver smiled back at him.</p><p>“The engine here powers the propeller, all the way at the aft of the boat.” He pointed through the doorway at the end of the room. </p><p>Gonzo was looking around the room in awe. “Wowwww. This is what will get us to Atlantis, huh?”</p><p>“That it will, lad, that it will.” Silver gave off an air of confidence as he looked around the room. “I’m sure by week’s end you’ll all be experts in the running of the sub!”</p><p>Mr Arrow came briskly walking through the room. “Alright, everyone to the forward torpedo room. The captain is about to arrive!”</p><p>Silver sent a barely-disguised disdainful look at Arrow. Jim’s eyes flickered uncertainly between them. Didn’t Silver like Arrow? He seemed a bit pompous to Jim, but essentially harmless. Perhaps Jim would ask later.</p><p>They made their way forward to where the crew was gathered. Mr Arrow seemed on edge as they waited for the captain to arrive. Jim nodded to Dr Livesey and Beaker, who had arrived on board while they’d been exploring the sub. Arrow stiffened at the sound of footsteps on the deck above. “He’s arrived!” he hissed. “Stand up straight! No dawdling!”</p><p>Jim glanced around nervously and saw uneasy faces to either side. Rizzo let out a sudden high-pitched giggle. “Should we be worried?” he whispered to Jim. </p><p>Jim held his breath as a (smaller than expected) pair of boots stepped onto the stairs leading down from the hatch. The captain was — a frog? He had a pleasant, mild-mannered expression on his face as he looked over the assembled crew. They really were a motley group. Jim hoped they bore up under Smollett’s inspection. He stood a little straighter.</p><p>Jim chanced a glance over at Mr Arrow. He appeared nearly paralysed under Smollett’s gaze. Silver caught Jim’s eye with a smirk and a twitch of his eyebrow that indicated that he found Arrow’s tension as inexplicable as Jim did. Jim suddenly found himself biting his lip on a laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Silver held his gaze for a moment longer, mischievous, then looked away, evidently satisfied at getting a reaction out of Jim. Jim grinned.</p><p>Smollett stopped in front of Jim, and Jim schooled his face into — he hoped — an expression that gave off an air of confidence. </p><p>“Mr Hawkins, am I right?”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“I understand you’ll be guiding us on this expedition. I look forward to your expertise.”</p><p>Jim swallowed. A heavy weight to carry! “Thank you, sir!”</p><p>Smollett nodded and moved on. Jim felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Silver smiling reassuringly. “This is shaping up to be an auspicious voyage. I know you’re up to the challenge, lad.”</p><p>Jim felt warm all over. </p><p>“Well, gentlemen, let’s get underway, shall we?” The captain’s understated tone belied the air of authority that surrounded him. </p><p>Jim felt rather in the way as the crew of the submarine leapt into action around him. For as ragtag as they appeared, they moved like a well-oiled machine. Their footsteps clattered on the hull as everyone moved into their places.</p><p>Jim felt a thrill as the sub hummed to life. The diesel engine rumbled through the hull all around. It was a low but steady sound. Jim wobbled slightly as the boat started to move. <em> They were off! </em> </p><p>The whir of machinery was constant as they moved away from the dock. Jim could hear the low sound of the water gliding all around them. He put a hand to the hull and could feel it vibrating. He looked at Gonzo and Rizzo and saw excitement (in Gonzo’s eyes) and terror (in Rizzo’s). Jim grinned at them both.</p><p>Smollett peered back into the torpedo room. “Gentlemen, if you would join me in my cabin for a moment?” </p><p>Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo followed him into a tiny cabin across from the radio room. The small space was packed, with Mr Arrow, Trelawney, Dr Livesey, and Beaker already present. Smollett shut the door behind them. He suddenly looked very serious, and paused before he spoke.</p><p>“You all should know that I have severe hesitations about the crew of this vessel.”</p><p>Trelawney seemed flabbergasted by this pronouncement. “But— but— I have it on good authority from Mr Silver that this crew is extremely capable!”</p><p>Smollett sent him a quelling look. “Mr Silver? The cook?” His voice dripped with disdain. “You let a cook hire the crew?”</p><p>Jim didn’t think that was fair — from what he’d seen, Silver was extremely capable, certainly not just a cook.</p><p>Smollett’s face was tense. “We’ll have to keep a close eye on the crew. I’m not confident they can all be trusted with whatever wonders we may find on this expedition.” He sighed, with a last disappointed look at Trelawney. “Dismissed. Please keep me apprised of any concerning goings-on you might suspect, everyone.”</p><p>They stood to leave the room. Smollett pulled Jim aside. </p><p>“Mr Hawkins, please know that I expect you — all of you,” — his eyes swept over Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo — “to pull your weight aboard the <em> Hispaniola. </em> This may not be a military vessel, but I do not appreciate dawdlers. The first thing you’ll learn about being aboard a submarine is that there’s no room for anyone who doesn’t help with the running of the boat.” With that firm pronouncement, Smollett nodded to the three of them, dismissing them. Mr Arrow looked imperiously down his nose. </p><p>Jim nodded. “Aye, sir, we’re all excited to help while we’re aboard the <em> Hispaniola.” </em></p><p>Rizzo leant towards him and muttered, “Speak for yourself, Jim, I am here solely for the vacation opportunities.”</p><p>Jim elbowed him. The three of them trooped out of the cabin. Jim ran his hand along the bulkhead, feeling the hum of the engine. He shook his head at the thought that just a few days ago, he’d been stuck in a dead-end job at the British Museum. And now here they were, finally going after Atlantis, something Jim had dreamt about his whole life. His heart swelled in his chest. It was incredible, how everything could change in an instant. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! As before, I’m not sure how frequently I’ll be updating this; I have ideas for some future scenes I want to write, but my sense of some of the overarching plot stuff is still a bit sketchy at this point. Please let me know if you want to read more!</p><p><s>As mentioned in the tags, I added the Jim/Silver ship tags; that's obviously the direction I'm coming from while writing this, but I think this fic is likely to stay in pre-slash territory (because of where the plot needs to go, and because I don't want to break Jim's heart TOO much when the inevitable betrayal happens, poor thing).</s> Update as of 10/27: oops, was definitely wrong on this.</p><p>Let’s talk submarines! I could go on for ages about how curious I find it that they chose to set Atlantis in 1914, but that’s neither here nor there. (Please come chat with me about it, though, I have talking points and everything.) Regardless, the sub in the movie is MASSIVELY ahistorical (it’s enormous? &amp; there are SO many people on it?), so I’ve attempted to describe a submarine here that’s a little more realistic as something you might be able to build circa WWI. That being said, submarines at this point in history were TINY and NOT FUN TO BE ON. (The E class of subs, which is what a lot of WWI subs were, didn’t really have a place for people to sleep? Wild.) You very much would not want to go on a long sea voyage in one. So, I’ve basically attempted a WWI-era/WWII-era fusion in the design of the Hispaniola, to make things a little more comfortable for the folks on board. Listen, Trelawney is rich &amp; has lots of resources; I think he could afford a very state-of-the-art sub.<br/>Some sources I used while writing this: <a href="http://www.harwichanddovercourt.co.uk/submarines-ww1/">a very long list of WWI-era subs, with info on the different classes etc</a>, <a href="http://www.dreadnoughtproject.org/tfs/images/thumb/0/0d/TH21Plate1.jpg/800px-TH21Plate1.jpg">a deck plan for the E class of subs (again, WWI-era)</a>, <a href="http://www.hmse18.org/the-boat/4583491236">some additional info on E class subs</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaqGYJUm28Y">a youtube video with photos of the interior of a WWI U-boat (very cool but kind of nightmare fuel)</a>, <a href="https://pigboats.com/subs/s-boats.html">tons of info on S-class subs, which were mostly 20s-era (cool interior photos!)</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46ciCy-MZ1Q">a tour of a WWII-era submarine (I leaned quite heavily on this for overall layout)</a>, and <a href="https://i0.wp.com/www.ussflierproject.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/Submarine-Cutaway.jpg">a layout diagram of a Gato-class (WWII-era) sub</a>.<br/>Sorry for the infodump, lol -- as you can probably tell, I had to do a LOT of research for this chapter, &amp; I feel like I should cite my sources!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aboard the Hispaniola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The <i>Hispaniola</i> makes its way towards Atlantis — Jim grows increasingly close to Silver — a dreadful confrontation ends in tragedy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim found that he grew accustomed to life on board the <em> Hispaniola </em> very quickly. Within a few days, he was navigating the cramped quarters easily and helping out in the control room when he had time to spare. Gonzo was apparently becoming an expert at the sub’s engines; Jim could always count on finding him elbows-deep in the inner workings of the submarine. Rizzo had, perhaps surprisingly, discovered an affinity for the radio on the sub.</p><p>The only thing Jim didn’t love about the <em> Hispaniola </em> was trying to sleep in the cramped bunks. He often found himself awake late at night, the dim glow of the overhead lights above, the creaks and groans of the hull around him, the weight of the ocean pushing in on the sub.</p><p>Jim rolled out of his bunk one morning, groaning when he looked at his watch. <em> 4 am. Ugh. </em> He grabbed the Shepherd’s Journal and trudged into the mess, rubbing his hand over his face. It was empty — too early even for Silver to be up cooking breakfast — and he settled down at one of the tables, opening the journal to a particularly tricky spot. Jim worried at his thumbnail with his teeth. He was making good progress on a detailed translation for Smollett, but there were still a number of important phrasings that were giving him trouble, places where there were several possible meanings. Jim could feel his eyelids drooping and stifled a yawn. Maybe he was more tired than he’d realised. He pushed aside the journal and rested his head on his arms. He’d just close his eyes for a moment. </p><p>Jim woke slowly to the familiar sounds of Silver moving around the galley. He blinked slowly, squinting at the artificial light of the submarine. He felt better-rested than he had in a while. </p><p>Silver noticed he was awake. “You know you’ve got a bunk to sleep in, lad? Don’t need to spend the night in here.” His face was gentle. </p><p>Jim shrugged sheepishly. “I didn't. Or at least, I spent most of the night in my bed. I’ve had a terrible time sleeping on this trip so far.”</p><p>Silver set a cup of coffee in front of him and sat. Jim sent him a grateful smile. </p><p>“A bit of a change, it be, for someone who’s spent his life on dry land.” Silver leant in, as if sharing a secret. “Why, I remember on my first Navy tour, every creak of the old tub I were stationed on would have me jolting awake in the night.” He laughed. “Now I can sleep about anywhere!”</p><p>Jim yawned and took a swig of the coffee. It was strong, and the powerful taste and smell made Jim feel a little more awake. </p><p>Silver’s fingers crept towards the journal. “What are you working on?”</p><p>Jim pulled the book over to him. “Oh, just a few places I’m having trouble with the translation. Some of the wording is a bit ambiguous. See, here—” he pointed to a few words in Atlantean— “this clearly refers to some sort of technology, related to communication, but the description doesn’t make much sense. Something about an interconnected web? I can’t make it out.” Jim looked up from the journal to find Silver leaning over his shoulder, much closer than Jim had expected. He took in the attentive expression on Silver’s face as he scanned the journal. His lips were pursed in concentration. Jim realised he was staring, and looked back down, swallowing. He could feel the faint warmth from Silver’s body along his side. “Er, anyways, at this point I feel confident on all the directions for how to get to the city, it’s just some of the details about what we’ll find when we arrive that are a bit fuzzy.”</p><p>When Jim glanced back over, Silver was looking at him in admiration. “Incredible, lad, just incredible. You’re a sharp one!”</p><p>Jim was abashed at the praise. “It’s nothing — most of it is pretty straightforward. Not like some of the poetry I’ve translated at work!”</p><p>“Atlantean poetry? How about that!” Silver laughed. “Don’t sell yourself short, lad. The whole reason you’re here is because you’re the only person with such a great grasp on the language!”</p><p>Jim was glowing. “Well. Thank you.” Silver’s kind words made something inside Jim burn warm with delight. </p><p>A clatter of footsteps sounded from behind them. Jim sat back from Silver as Polly entered the mess. </p><p>“Hey, boss, I wanted to ask about—” he fell silent when he saw Jim. </p><p>Silver’s eyes flickered over to Jim. “What can I help you with?”</p><p>Polly hesitated. “You know what? It’s nothing. I’ll come back later.”</p><p>Silver sent him a look that seemed heavy with meaning. Jim was perplexed by the entire exchange. </p><p>“Er, if there’s something you two want to talk about, I can go.” He gathered his things and stood. </p><p>Silver glared at Polly, then put a hand on Jim’s arm. “Thanks, lad.”</p><p>Jim paused outside the room. How odd. What could Polly have wanted to ask Silver that he couldn’t say in front of Jim? He strained to hear, but could make out nothing but their low voices. Jim chewed on his lip. It was probably nothing, but he couldn’t say he cared much for Polly. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim rapped on the door to Captain Smollett’s cabin the next day. </p><p>“Come in,” Smollett called out. Jim entered to find him seated at the small table in his cabin. Papers were spread across it. “Please, sit.” Smollett put down his pen.</p><p>“Er, hello, sir, I wanted to update you on my progress with the translation of the Shepherd’s Journal. There are some additional details on the structure of the underwater cave system we’ll be passing through…” Jim dug out the translation and passed it to Smollett. </p><p>“Very good, thank you, Mr Hawkins. Hm, I see. Should be smooth sailing.”</p><p>“It also sounds like it’ll be a few days’ journey by foot once we disembark from the <em> Hispaniola. </em> I’ve been able to put together a map of the passageway — it ought to be a straight shot to the city.” He offered Smollett the map. </p><p>The captain gave a satisfied nod. “Marvelous, marvelous.” He looked up at Jim. “You’ve been a great asset on this voyage, Mr Hawkins. I’m very impressed at your work ethic.”</p><p>Jim flushed at the praise. “Thank you, sir. It’s an honour to be here.” Smollett hummed.</p><p>Looking around the cabin, Jim noticed a small portrait next to the captain’s berth that he hadn’t seen before. “Who’s the lady pig, sir?”</p><p>A distant look came over Smollett’s face. “Ah, that’s my beautiful Benjamina. She was also mad for exploring far-off places, and had a particular interest in Atlantis.” He seemed lost in the memory. “She… disappeared on an expedition for the lost city, a number of years ago. We’d been going through, well, a rocky spot, you might say, and I never got a chance to say goodbye to her.”</p><p>Jim hadn’t meant to bring up such a painful memory. “Oh, I’m so terribly sorry.”</p><p>Smollett waved him off. “It was a long time ago. It’s what made me particularly keen to be involved with this attempt. I like to think that I’m paying tribute to my dear Mina. She would have been so glad I was taking an interest in her area of work.” Smollett wiped a tear from his eye. Jim looked away discreetly. </p><p>Smollett cleared his throat. “Well. We’re nearly to the spot where we’d expect to find the cave system, based on the coordinates you’ve given. The <em> Hispaniola </em> is equipped with state-of-the-art echo-sounding technology, which we’ll be using to search for the underwater passageway to Atlantis.” He sounded very proud at being able to brag about the boat’s equipment. “It’s likely we’ll be in this area for a few days before we dive, scanning for the caves.”</p><p>Jim stood. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do, sir.”</p><p>“You’ve already been a great help, Mr Hawkins. Thank you.”</p><p>——</p><p>Mr Arrow found Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo relaxing in the deserted crew quarters later that day. He peered anxiously around the room. “Excuse me, gentlemen, could I speak to you for a moment?”</p><p>Rizzo sprawled across his bunk. “What’s up?”</p><p>Arrow sighed and inched towards them. He lowered his voice. “Have any of you noticed any… concerning behaviour from the crew members?”</p><p>Gonzo’s brow creased. “Smollett asked us all to keep an eye out. Is there anything specific you have in mind?”</p><p>Arrow looked a bit nervous. “Well… earlier today I interrupted a rather suspicious conversation between Morgan and his odd little compatriot — Monty. They clammed up when they noticed me, but I was concerned about the language they were using to discuss dividing up any spoils from the expedition. It’s not enough to take to the captain, unless any of you have heard anything similar.”</p><p>All three of them thought for a moment. Jim tentatively mentioned the odd interaction he’d had with Polly earlier. “It was very clear that he didn’t want to talk in front of me.” Jim backtracked almost immediately. “I think Silver is trustworthy, though. I've found him very forthcoming and easy to work with. I’m not concerned about him at all — it seems likely that they were just talking about something private, not anything to be worried about.” Jim regretted bringing it up at all. </p><p>Arrow harrumphed. “Well. That’s helpful, Mr Hawkins; I’ll keep an eye on those two.” He turned crisply and left the room. </p><p>Jim exchanged a look with Gonzo and Rizzo. </p><p>“Weird,” Rizzo offered. </p><p>“That came out of nowhere.” Jim was rather baffled. </p><p>Gonzo hesitated. “How certain are you, Jim, that Mr Silver can be trusted? You haven’t known him long at all.”</p><p>Jim shrugged. He didn’t <em> think </em> his judgement was being clouded by how much he liked the man. “As sure as I can be, I suppose? He’s been very friendly, and I don’t see why he would have anything to hide.”</p><p>Gonzo nodded. “Well, alright. I guess we’ll just have to stay on our toes.”</p><p>——</p><p>Jim was lazing about in his bunk, fiddling with a translation and not making much progress, when Silver poked his head into the crew’s quarters.</p><p>“Come up on deck with me, Jim? The bridge has got a magnificent view.”</p><p>Jim set down the journal with relief. “That sounds marvelous; I desperately need a break.”</p><p>They climbed up through the hatch, and Jim took a deep breath. It was wonderful to escape from the cramped confines of the sub and enjoy the fresh ocean air. Jim could see clear to the horizon all around. How wonderful, and how terrifying, to think that they were the only people for miles!</p><p>Silver leant on the railing of the bridge and looked up at the stars. </p><p>“I were a Navy man, many years ago, and I saw a great deal of water, and a great deal of sky.” Silver laughed wryly. “But I’d wager that the stars in this part of the world are a finer view than anything on earth, when seen on the deck of a proud vessel, ocean on all sides.” He looked over at Jim. “Especially when you’re with good company.” Silver’s gaze was so warm that Jim had to look away. The moon reflected brightly off the ocean. Jim felt alive with the possibility of it all.</p><p>“I can’t believe that we’re almost there.” Jim ran his fingers along the metal railing they were leaning against. “You know, it was my father’s life goal to find Atlantis. I inherited all his research when he died, and I guess I made it my life’s work as well. I’m not sure I really thought it would ever be found, though.” He laughed. “I thought I’d be stuck in my tiny office at the British Museum forever. The idea that we might be only days away — it scares me, almost. What if it’s not everything I hoped? And even if it is — what do I do then?” Jim felt like he had laid his heart bare.</p><p>Silver seemed to think for a moment. His face was kind. “Well, lad, I imagine that, if we’re successful, you’ll be able to spend the rest of your life cataloguing the things that we find, continuing your research, if you want that. Or, if that loses its charm after a while, you can always do what I do — find the next impossible task and set yourself to it.” </p><p>Jim nodded resolutely. Silver had such a level-headed view of the world. “Thanks.” He looked at Silver with curiosity. “What made you interested in Atlantis?”</p><p>Silver huffed out a laugh. “Well, I’ve had a long and varied career, lad. After serving in the Navy as a young man, I joined Scott’s first expedition to Antarctica, oh, more than ten years ago now.”</p><p>Jim gawked. “You were on the <em> Discovery </em> expedition?”</p><p>“Aye, Jim, that I was.” He grimaced. “It’s how I lost this here leg, as a matter of fact.”</p><p>Jim was awed. “You— you knew Scott? And Shackleton?” Heroes among men! Jim couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Silver seemed amused at the wonder in Jim’s face. He nodded, eyes bright.</p><p>Jim ran a hand over his face. How to process this information! “Christ, that’s incredible! What was it like down there, on the bottom of the world?”</p><p>Silver took a deep breath, thinking. “Cold. Beautiful, but there’s a cruelty to it. The ice doesn’t want humans there — you can never lose track of the fact that you don’t belong. It was incredible, in many ways, but I lost a great deal there, and I haven’t been the same man since.”</p><p>The idea that Silver had been to the harshest places on earth, and lived to tell the tale! Jim felt lucky to know him.</p><p>“I obviously wasn’t fit for any additional attempts — man-hauling on a prosthetic leg is not something I’d want to attempt, and I be getting too old for the kind of physical work these undertakings require, anyways — but I helped with the planning of the <em> Terra Nova </em> expedition. Unfortunate business, that.” The look on his face was grim. Jim recalled reading about Scott’s disastrous attempt at the South Pole only a couple of years earlier. He was very glad that Silver hadn’t gone. Imagining him freezing to death, desperately trying to make the return journey from the Pole, was sobering. Jim shivered.</p><p>“I’d dreamt for a long time of trying to find Atlantis. The fame, the riches — beyond a man’s wildest dreams, all there for the taking. Reaching the South Pole be nothing compared to the idea of finding the lost city. We’ll be set for life, lad, and famous to boot.” There was a wild, hungry look in his eye. </p><p>Jim looked at him, perplexed. Silver’s outlook was so mercenary! “But, think of the knowledge we’ll gain! How much we can help the world! If half the things described in the journal are true, we’ll be bringing back technology that can save lives. Surely that’s more important than any material riches!”</p><p>Silver laughed darkly. “An idealist, you be, Jim. I admire that. When you’ve seen as much as I have, you realise that all of those high-minded hopes and dreams are hollow. You might think that I’m greedy, but I says I’m honest, that’s all.” He caught the troubled expression on Jim’s face, and his smile turned rueful. “Ah, you’re disappointed in me, now! Sorry I be. But I’ve got to look out for myself. No one else will.”</p><p>Jim felt his heart tug. “I didn’t mean to judge. I know that I’m… naive. And that coming from an academic background gives me a certain perspective on what’s important. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Silver put a hand on Jim’s back. “You’re alright, Jim. I speak so freely around you because I feel comfortable with you, that’s all.”</p><p>Jim felt warm, though the night air and the spray from the sea was cool. He looked up at the sky. It seemed vast, stars shining brightly across black velvet. “What do you think we’ll find there?”</p><p>Silver leant forward onto the railing. “Hm. Well, I imagine the first thing we’ll notice be the architecture. Like nothing we’ve ever seen, I’d reckon. Perhaps it be perfectly preserved, untouched for all these millennia.”</p><p>Jim allowed himself to imagine the best possible outcome, where everything was perfectly preserved. “I’m most excited to see the transportation they used, I think. The Shepherd’s Journal makes it sound incredibly advanced. There’s so much we can learn!”</p><p>Silver bumped Jim’s shoulder with his own, and didn’t move away. “We’ll be there soon. How lucky, to be making history as we are!”</p><p>Jim looked over at him, smile bright. Silver’s eyes crinkled as he looked back at Jim. </p><p>It was getting chilly, and they headed back down into the sub. Jim stifled a yawn as they made their way to the crew quarters. Silver squeezed his shoulder and sent him a warm look. “Sleep well, Jim.”</p><p>Jim grinned back. Silver’s hand trailed down Jim’s arm as he turned away. Jim shivered. He watched Silver walk to his bunk on the other side of the room. It was as if a line was unspooling from Jim’s chest, connecting him to Silver. He had never experienced this combination of comfort and tension around anyone before. Was it possible that Silver felt the same way? Jim tossed and turned in his bunk that night, imagining. </p><p>——</p><p>The <em> Hispaniola </em>had been in the approximate area of the caves for several days, sweeping the ocean with their echo-sounding device, when Pea let out a crow from the radio room that could be heard throughout the sub. </p><p>“Found it!”</p><p>There wasn’t room in the hallway, but everyone did their best to crowd around anyways. Jim got an elbow to the gut.</p><p>“Move aside, move aside!” Mr Arrow pushed his way through.</p><p>“Well done, Mr Pea.” The captain’s voice was calm, as always. He looked over the readout from the device, nodding. “Alright, everyone to their stations. Prepare to dive. Mr Hawkins, if you could assist me in the control room?”</p><p>“Aye, sir!”</p><p>The crew once again worked like a well-oiled machine as the <em> Hispaniola </em>began her dive. Smollett called out orders and they were instantly followed. </p><p>Jim was put to work monitoring the depth gauges in the control room. He squinted at the wavering needles. Jim could hear when the engine switched over to battery power. The vibration of the sub shifted as they began to travel downwards, and Jim tried not to think about the fact that they were totally surrounded by water. If something went wrong— Jim shook his head. The <em> Hispaniola </em>was very safe, and the crew had proved their competency during the journey so far. There was nothing to worry about. </p><p>The route through the caves took several hours. Jim could tell that they were moving slowly, though otherwise it didn’t feel much different than any other part of the trip so far. Jim occasionally called out depth readings, and the captain navigated the sub through the caves. He seemed pleased with how well she handled. </p><p>There was a hush all throughout the <em> Hispaniola </em>— everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as they moved through the cave system. It could have been hours or minutes passing, Jim wasn’t sure. His eyes itched from exhaustion, but otherwise he felt he could have kept at his post forever.</p><p>“We’re nearly through the caves and ready to surface — everyone remain at their stations, please.” Smollett’s voice rang out clearly. Jim was surprised that they were already there. The atmosphere aboard the sub was a low murmur of excitement as they prepared to come up for air and find out if Jim’s predictions on what they’d find had been correct. </p><p>Mr Arrow, who had been observing the operations in the engine room, came rushing into the room from the direction of the galley. “Sir, I must speak with you.”</p><p>Smollett looked bewildered at the interruption. “Not now, Sam — I’ll be happy to make some time for you once we’ve surfaced.”</p><p>“Sir, it cannot wait! This is regarding—” he lowered his voice— “the trustworthiness of <em> certain </em> crew members.” </p><p>Smollett frowned. “Well, alright, if you must—”</p><p>There was suddenly a large bang from the outside of the sub. Jim was jolted so badly that he almost lost his footing. “What was that?”</p><p>“Is it possible we’ve hit something?” Smollett seemed disturbed. He yelled back to the radio room, “Mr Pea, is there anything we should be aware of on your instruments?”</p><p>“Coast looks clear, boss! Nothing that could have caused— ah, hell, wait a minute—”</p><p>Another noise, this time the shriek of metal. Arrow, who had been peering through the periscope, gasped. “You’ll never believe— it’s some sort of— monster?”</p><p>Jim went pale. <em> “The Leviathan.” </em></p><p>Smollett straightened up. His face was resolute. “We must continue through the caves — we should be able to surface just ahead. Mr Arrow, prepare to execute evasive maneuvers. Jim, head forward to help Dr Livesey and Beaker with the torpedoes. If the creature moves within range, we must be ready to strike back.”</p><p>Jim raced out of the room, feet sliding on the deck as he made his way to the forward torpedo room. Livesey and Beaker were already there, preparing the torpedo tubes.</p><p>Beaker made a high-pitched noise that Jim wasn’t sure how to interpret. Dr Livesey shouted, “You heard the man! Help us load these torpedoes!”</p><p>Jim helped lug one of the giant explosives out of the rack and into one of the tubes at the fore of the boat. He tentatively sealed it in, fumbling with the unfamiliar equipment. Jim wished they had done some sort of drill earlier in the voyage. They seemed woefully unprepared to deal with an actual threat.</p><p>“Torpedo ready!” Dr Livesey shouted back towards the control room. </p><p>There was a pause, then Smollett called back, “Fire torpedo!”</p><p>Livesey slammed his hand on the firing lever. A loud whoosh of compressed air came from the tube as the torpedo fired. </p><p>The wait seemed interminable as they listened for a sign that the torpedo had made contact. Jim chewed on his lip, terribly anxious. Suddenly, there was an explosion that jolted the <em> Hispaniola, </em> and then a horrible cry came from outside the sub. It sounded like nothing Jim had ever heard before. He exchanged a nervous glance with Dr Livesey and Beaker. </p><p>“Well, let’s load another, shall we?” Livesey seemed to be taking control of the situation; Jim was more than happy to do what he was told. </p><p>Minutes passed with no sign from the creature. Had the torpedo killed it? Just as Jim was beginning to relax, an ominous thump sounded from above. Jim looked up at the hatch above and saw the rivets around it straining. How was that possible?</p><p><em> “Surfacing, now!” </em> Smollett’s voice was taut with stress as he yelled from the control room.</p><p>Jim felt the <em> Hispaniola </em> shiver under his feet as they pulled towards the surface. A stream of water came rushing in from the hatch above as the metal warped and pulled. The Leviathan seemed to be doing its best to get into the sub. It suddenly hit Jim that there was a very real possibility that the sub could sink. His unrealistic fears from earlier in the voyage looked horrifyingly near. </p><p>The sub jerked as it bobbed up to the surface of the water. Jim nearly lost his footing. There was another screech of metal as the monster pulled at the hull of the submarine; a hull which Jim had previously thought to be very sturdy. </p><p>Mr Arrow came sprinting into the torpedo room, holding a torch and what looked like a large harpoon. Jim gaped at him. </p><p>“Sam, don’t!” Smollett called from back in the control room. Arrow set his jaw and started climbing towards the damaged hatch above.</p><p>Silver limped into the room as well. His eyes narrowed as looked up the hatch after Arrow. His face was taut, almost terrifying in its single-minded concentration. He clutched his cane tightly and made his way up the steps to the hatch.</p><p>Jim felt fear race through his body. What was Silver doing? The entire crew of the <em> Hispaniola </em>seemed paralysed with indecision. Should they follow? There was only darkness at the open hatch.</p><p>The boat jerked again, and there was a clatter from on deck. Smollett seemed to gather his wits about him. “We must hold the boat steady! Stay at your stations!”</p><p>More thumping noises came from above, and someone shouted. Jim’s gaze flickered between the torpedoes, which were still being loaded by Livesey and Beaker, and the hatch above. Where could he be the most use?</p><p>Livesey called to him. “Mr Hawkins, a little help over here?” Jim shook his head to clear it. <em> Right. </em> He had to complete this task. He helped load another torpedo, straining under its weight, as the noises continued from above, made horrible by the fact that Jim couldn’t tell what was going on. Was that thud the Leviathan being knocked from the deck? Or had it — <em> God, please no </em>— dealt Silver a blow?</p><p>They had nearly finished loading the next torpedo when there was a loud splash and the noises stopped. Jim heard an uneven tread along the deck above, and Silver peered down into the hatch. He was breathing heavily, and water dripped from his hair. </p><p>“Get the captain,” Silver said. His voice was emotionless. </p><p>Jim hurried to find Captain Smollett in the control room. “Come quick, sir.” They ran up onto the deck. </p><p>The captain flashed a torch around, and Jim caught a glimpse of a vast open space. The cave walls were riddled with stalactites; the slow passage of centuries had left its mark on the stone. A sandy shore promised the way forward. The water was calm all around the sub.</p><p>Silver was standing near the forward hatch, holding Arrow’s harpoon and panting. There was no one else to be seen. Jim’s forehead creased in concern. Where had Mr Arrow gone?</p><p>Silver’s face was grim as he addressed the captain. “I’m afraid, sir, that just as Mr Arrow was delivering a finishing blow to the Leviathan, it pulled him overboard. He hasn’t come back up.”</p><p>Smollett looked devastated. He cried out, “Sam!” and ran the light of the torch over the sides of the sub, searching fruitlessly for Mr Arrow.</p><p>Silver limped over to where Jim was standing, near the forward hatch, and slumped onto Jim’s shoulder. Jim pressed a tentative hand to his chest. Jesus, he’d been so scared. Silver was soaking wet and trembling. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Silver nodded. There was something curious in his eyes — almost a victorious look, Jim thought. That was a foolish idea, though. What was there to be victorious about? </p><p>Jim felt nearly light-headed with relief that Silver was unhurt, then felt guilty at that relief. Was Mr Arrow really gone? Jim stood there with Silver, watching as Smollett continued to flash his torch around the cave with increasing desperation.</p><p>The <em> Hispaniola </em> limped to shore, the crew moving in stunned silence to unpack the necessities they’d need for the rest of the journey.</p><p>They stood on the shore, a forlorn group, as Smollett said a few words about Mr Arrow. Jim was too caught up in his own head to hear much of it. He hadn’t thought, when they had started out, that there was even a remote possibility that the expedition could be fatal. Jim was numb with the horror of it.</p><p>Jim’s mind returned to the warning Mr Arrow had attempted to give before the Leviathan struck. Were there really members of the crew who couldn’t be trusted? </p><p>He met Gonzo’s eyes, which were huge and sorrowful. Rizzo was weeping. Jim looked into the darkness of the caves ahead of them and felt a chill come over him. If something horrible could happen to Mr Arrow, surely none of them were safe. What dangers would they encounter in the days ahead — from without or within?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter ought to be going up soon-ish; it’s going to be a bit shorter, &amp; I’ve already started working on it. (lol @ me being like “I don’t know how frequently I’ll be updating this…”)</p><p>Um, also, I know I said last chapter that I thought that this was going to be pre-slash the whole way through…. I take that back. Also, the rating will be going up in the next chapter. Oops/you’re welcome.</p><p>Historical notes (aka, I’m doing a lot of research for this fic &amp; want to talk about it):</p><p>Although sonar didn’t really become a thing until WWI, there was some early experimentation with echo-sounding devices in 1912/1913 (prompted, according to Wikipedia, by the sinking of the Titanic), so although there were almost definitely NOT subs equipped with this kind of technology during this time period, it’s theoretically just about possible, if the Hispaniola is extremely state-of-the-art. Again, being a little hand-wavy with the technology here.</p><p>A couple of resources I used for understanding how torpedoes work, and some of the terminology (both WWII-era, but really useful imo): <a href="https://web.archive.org/web/20071015234441/http://maritime.org/fleetsub/tubes/chap11.htm#11A3">this US Navy handbook</a> and <a href="http://www.ubootwaffe.pl/en/u-boats/equipment/torpedo-tubes-of-german-u-boats">this very detailed description of how German U-boat torpedoes were constructed</a>. I’m so very glad that they’re finally off the sub.... The amount of time I’ve spent doing submarine-related research for this fic is truly astounding.</p><p>Antarctic expeditions! I was delighted, when trying to figure out a fun daredevil-ish backstory for Silver, to find that this timing pretty much works out. The Discovery Expedition, led by Robert Falcon Scott, occurred from 1901-1903; they basically did a bunch of exploring, made some scientific discoveries, and achieved “furthest south” at that time. Scott’s Terra Nova Expedition (1910-1912), which did make it to the South Pole (although not until 34 days after Roald Amundsen had made it there first) ended in disaster — everybody died on the way back from the Pole. Really tragic &amp; horrible.</p><p>It doesn’t get a mention in this chapter, but Ernest Shackleton’s Endurance Expedition was happening from 1914-1917 (at the same time as this story is set). Not especially relevant to the story, but I learned while doing this research that Shackleton’s ship, before he renamed it the Endurance, was called Polaris. Yes, really.</p><p>Anyways, I was excited to get to pull in some cool historical info into this chapter! I really think there are a lot of parallels between the themes of Atlantis and what was actually going on in the world at this time — discovering/exploring the last untouched places on earth, a conflict between imperial/colonial aims and science, etc. I wish they had leaned more into some of the historical background in the movie — I think it might have made it seem more grounded in its time period (see my notes in the previous chapter, lol). I have… a lot of thoughts about this.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Through the Caves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party hikes through the cave system — things heat up between Jim and Silver — they arrive at the lost city.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew spent that night aboard the <em> Hispaniola; </em> Jim was glad to have one last sleep in his moderately comfortable berth before they began the hike through the caves. The atmosphere was sober. How could Mr Arrow be gone? Rizzo and Gonzo huddled together in Jim’s bunk as they spoke in hushed tones about the upcoming walk. </p><p>The next morning, they packed up their necessities and left the sub. Jim wondered when they’d be back. Would they return successful, or reeling from utter failure? Either seemed possible. The crew was subdued as they headed into the darkness of the cave system. What had started as a lark had become, with the death of Arrow, a grimmer, more dangerous trip. </p><p>The party stayed in a loose cluster as they wound their way into the caves. The light from everyone’s torches cast strange shapes on the dripping cave walls. Jim found that though he almost immediately grew warm from the exertion of the walk, his extremities were quickly chilled by the cool, damp air.</p><p>The cave system was vast and twisted around and back on itself. Jim felt very glad that they had the information in the journal to guide them; otherwise they would have never been able to find their way. Occasionally they saw signs that humans had been in the area at one point — intricate carvings on the walls, or a passageway that had been widened with some sort of tool. Jim eagerly stopped to examine them, sketching and taking copious notes. He brushed his hand across some lettering on the cave wall. It didn’t look remotely recent. It was clear that it had been an extraordinarily long time since anyone had come this way.</p><p>Jim had fallen a bit behind the rest of the group, squinting at a bit of faint writing, when he heard a shout from the head of the group. He jogged to catch up and quickly spotted the reason they’d stopped. There had been a cave-in up ahead, a spot where the weight of the earth above had crumbled the man-made road into a slide of rocks. </p><p>Trelawney looked at Dr Livesey and Beaker. “Well, thank goodness we came prepared on the demolitions front!” </p><p>Dr Livesey dug around in the pack he was carrying, and unearthed a rather terrifying amount of explosives. He and Beaker got to work at the base of the cave-in. “Now, we’ve got to calculate the strength of the blast precisely, or we’ll bring the whole cave down around us!” Livesey seemed rather excited about the prospect. Beaker made a concerned noise. </p><p>Jim hung back with Rizzo and Gonzo. Rizzo was peering nervously at the cave walls. “Uh, do you reckon this passageway is sturdy enough? I do not want to get trapped down here!”</p><p>Gonzo looked a little exhilarated at the idea of disaster. Jim rolled his eyes at both of them. </p><p>Livesey called to the group, “Alright, stand back, everybody!”</p><p>Everyone plugged their ears. A rumbling boom came from the hole that the explosives had been packed into. Pebbles danced on the floor around them. Jim braced himself as the cave shook. </p><p>After a few seconds, all was still. The dust cleared to reveal a passageway that had been blown through the debris. They were back on track. </p><p>It felt like they hiked forever. Jim’s knapsack felt heavy on his shoulders. Smollett finally called a stop for the night in a room where many stalactites dripped down from the ceiling. There was a decent space in the centre of the room where they could set up their tents and light a cooking fire. </p><p>The crew gladly dumped their packs on the ground. It had been a long day of walking, with little to show for it (— at least in the eyes of most of the party; Jim was quite pleased with his notes on the artefacts they’d passed). Everyone was tired and hungry. </p><p>A fire was started, and Silver got to cooking. He whistled quietly as he sat at the campfire. Soon the smell of frying meat was wafting through the cave. Jim’s stomach rumbled.</p><p>The crew got to setting up their tents. Smollett squinted at the number of tents compared with the number in their party. “We’ll need to double up, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Everyone shuffled around, eyeing each other to try to determine whom among them might snore. Silver called over from the campfire. “Jim, want to bunk with me?”</p><p>Jim’s head shot up from where he was struggling with the tent poles. “Yes, alright.” </p><p>Silver’s eyes crinkled into a grin. Jim smiled back, a little shy. The idea of sharing space with Silver was thrilling. </p><p>After dinner, the party decamped to their tents. The campfire had burnt down to embers, so Jim switched on his torch, which shone brightly and cast strange shadows on the walls of the tent. </p><p>Silver sat on his bedroll with a groan. Jim had noticed him favouring his right leg as they’d been walking earlier. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Aye, lad.” Silver sighed. “Just not used to this much exertion. Can’t say my leg appreciates it!” Under Jim’s wide-eyed gaze, he began to unbutton his trousers. </p><p>Jim tore his eyes away and attempted to roll out his bedding on the hard cave floor. He sent furtive glances over towards Silver, who had revealed an impressive metal and leather contraption on his right leg, strapped on over his drawers. The prosthesis appeared to be attached with laces and straps at the waist and thigh, which Silver was loosening. Jim realised he was staring and averted his eyes. <em> Get ahold of yourself, Jim, </em> he thought. <em> There’s nothing sexual about this, and it’s wrong of you to be so voyeuristic. </em> Silver let out a groan as he set the prosthesis to one side, and Jim felt himself redden. </p><p>“How much further do you think we have before we get to the city, lad? Two days? Three? More?”</p><p>Jim was snapped out of his reverie. “Oh, er, just a couple, I’d expect.”</p><p>Silver had rolled up the leg of his drawers and was rubbing at his limb. The skin of his thigh was pale, with dark hairs scattered across it. Jim gulped and tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Silver’s face. </p><p>“It’ll be nice to be in the same place for more than just a night once we get there, eh? I can’t say I be especially fond of all this hiking around! To think, I once walked all over Antarctica without complaint!”</p><p>Jim felt tight and tense all over. Silver seemed to have no idea of the effect he was having on him. “Absolutely. We might be able to set up camp among the ruins of the city — imagine!”</p><p>Silver laughed gently at Jim’s enthusiasm. His face was so kind. </p><p>And that was the problem, wasn’t it — Jim had to admit that he didn’t just want Silver. He <em> liked </em> him, his feelings almost excruciating in their keenness. It would be easy to put this aside if it were simple lust, but it was quickly growing clear to Jim that his feelings went far beyond that. If only Silver wanted him back!</p><p>Jim had finished getting ready for bed, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief when Silver yawned and suggested that they turn in. He could feel his heartbeat throbbing through his body, surely loud enough for Silver to hear. </p><p>Jim shut off his torch, plunging him and Silver into near-darkness. The campfire outside had burned down to embers, and only the barest light broke the pitch black of the cave. </p><p>Jim stared up towards the top of the tent. He was vividly aware of Silver, lying only a few feet away. If Jim were to roll over too far, he’d be nearly on top of him. He could hear Silver breathing steadily. How would Jim ever make it through the night, with Silver so close and yet so far?</p><p>Jim shifted on his bedroll. He could swear there was a rock digging into his back. A rustle came from the other side of the tent. </p><p>“Jim?” Silver’s voice was so low it was barely audible.</p><p>Jim looked over in surprise. “Yes?”</p><p>There was a pause. “Do you want to come over here?”</p><p>Jim froze. Surely he had misheard. “What?”</p><p>Jim could hear Silver take a breath. “Would you like” — his voice was slow and deliberate — “to come over here, lad?”</p><p><em> Oh. </em>Jim let out a shaky breath. “Alright.” Jim’s body was suddenly on fire. He felt like a fool for not realising that this was what Silver had intended when he suggested they share a tent. Here he’d been pining away, when it seemed that Silver, impossibly, wanted the same thing! Jim moved across the few feet separating them, sliding his bedding along the rocky cave floor. Jim couldn’t see much of Silver, dark as it was, but he could feel his proximity. Jim reached out a shaking hand and found Silver’s chest, rising and falling as he breathed.</p><p>“I haven’t misjudged this, have I?” Silver rasped out the question. </p><p>Jim’s heart was pounding. He could feel Silver’s breath hot on his face. “No.” Jim swallowed. “I didn’t realise that you—”</p><p>Silver’s hand made its way to Jim’s face, a little clumsy in the dark. His fingers were calloused but ever so gentle as they traced over Jim’s cheek. Jim licked his lips, hesitating for just a moment, then leant forward to kiss Silver. Their mouths met, tentatively at first. Jim’s heart felt like it might beat out of his chest. Silver’s beard scratched at Jim’s face, contrasting blissfully with the soft warmth of his mouth. The darkness made everything feel very close and intimate. Jim was vividly aware of the sounds they were making, the wet slide of their lips and the quiet gasps from both of them. Silver’s teeth ran over Jim’s lower lip, and Jim had to silence a groan. Silver’s thumb stroked along Jim’s jaw, firm and gentle. Jim grasped at Silver’s shirt. They kissed for long moments, mere feet away from the rest of the party, who were ignorant in their tents. Jim and Silver could have been on the moon, cocooned in the dark and the stillness as they were.</p><p>Jim felt himself growing desperate, and Silver seemed to feel the same, for he panted heavily into Jim’s mouth. Jim could feel his body responding — the delicious tension that had existed between them since they’d first met had finally reached a fever pitch, and Jim couldn’t get enough of him now. Silver nudged his single knee between Jim’s thighs, and Jim’s breath left him. Silver pulled back with a soft gasp. </p><p>“Can you be quiet, Jim?” Silver’s voice was a low rumble against Jim’s mouth. </p><p>Jim nodded frantically. Silver smirked against his lips. He trailed a hand down Jim’s front, untucking his shirt. The touch of Silver’s fingers, low on his belly, nearly made Jim yelp, but he stifled the sound into Silver’s mouth. Jim quaked as Silver unbuttoned his drawers and slipped his hand inside. His fingers were so clever, finding a perfect rhythm with Jim’s body. The dark and quiet around them made Silver’s touches feel extraordinarily intense. There was nothing in the world other than their bodies moving together. Jim made a low, needy noise as Silver worked him steadily.</p><p>“Hush, lad.” Silver’s other hand came up to cover Jim’s mouth. Jim trembled and squeezed his eyes shut. He was at the mercy of Silver’s strong, sure hands. Silver pressed his forehead against Jim’s, and his hand sped up. Jim thought that he might die with how much he wanted Silver. He panted against Silver’s palm, gasping as he came for what felt like forever.</p><p>Silver squeezed Jim’s hip as his breathing slowed. Silver’s grip on Jim’s mouth grew gentle, and he ran his fingers across Jim’s bottom lip. Jim smiled against his hand, then moved in to kiss him again. He wished desperately that they didn’t have to be so quiet.</p><p>Jim felt his way down Silver’s front, making quick work of his buttons. Silver’s skin was hot to the touch under his clothing, and very soft. Jim felt bold as he grasped him. Silver hissed out a breath.</p><p>Jim started out slowly, learning how Silver’s body reacted to his touches. Silver rocked against him as Jim’s hand sped up. The slick sound of their movements seemed obscene and loud in the stillness. </p><p>Silver pressed his face into Jim’s neck, beard tickling at Jim’s skin. Jim could feel him trembling. He felt awed that he could have such an effect on Silver. Silver gripped Jim’s side, fingers squeezing in an echo of the rhythm his hips were finding. Jim could sense a rising tension in Silver’s body. </p><p>Silver bit down on Jim’s shoulder as he came with a low groan. Jim shuddered at the feeling. He ran his free hand over the nape of Silver’s neck, rubbing gently as Silver’s chest heaved. His skin was so warm. Silver’s lips were soft on Jim’s neck.</p><p>“Oh, Jim,” he breathed into Jim’s skin. Jim wished that he could see Silver’s face. He bent down to kiss him. Silver smiled against his lips.</p><p>They lay there, sharing breaths, for a long moment. Jim was still aware of every place where they were touching — Silver’s hand on his side, their legs tangled, Jim’s fingers on Silver’s neck. The easy intimacy of how neatly their bodies fit together was heaven. </p><p>After a few minutes had passed, with many slow kisses exchanged, Jim paused, unsure. Would Silver want him to go back to the other side of the tent? They risked discovery if Jim spent the night by his side.</p><p>“Stay?” Silver’s voice vibrated through Jim. </p><p>“Of course,” Jim whispered with a pleased smile. He felt an unimaginable tenderness shiver through his body as he settled against Silver, who was warm as a furnace. How lucky was he, to be here in this incredible place with this man!</p><p>There was a noise outside the tent, and Jim tensed. Silver smoothed a hand over his side. Jim made himself relax. If Silver wasn’t worried, he wouldn’t be either. He drifted off to the feeling of Silver breathing gently against him.</p><p>——</p><p>Jim woke slowly to find a warm body pressed along his back. The night before came rushing back. Had they really—? Silver’s hand was resting on Jim’s stomach under his shirt, rubbing idly at his skin there. Jim pressed back against Silver, who made a low, happy noise. His beard tickled at Jim’s ear. “Good morning, lad.” Jim could hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>Jim hummed in response and opened his eyes. It was still very, very dark, though Jim could hear movement from outside the tent. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and rolled onto his back. “We should get up.”</p><p>“Right you are,” Silver responded, leaning over to kiss Jim briefly. Jim closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the soft feeling of Silver’s lips against his. </p><p>Jim’s heart pounded as he stood, switched on his torch, and began to roll up his bedding. Would Silver want to do this again? Jim liked the man terribly, and the idea of settling for one brief night made something cold clench in Jim’s gut. </p><p>Jim watched out of the corner of his eye as Silver strapped on his prosthesis. It really was an incredible contraption! Jim attempted to keep his gaze discreet, but Silver smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. Jim blushed. There was something very intimate about watching Silver put himself together for the day. Jim hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he’d get to see it. </p><p>Silver rested a hand on Jim’s shoulder as they emerged from the tent. Jim tried to school his face into an expression that didn’t suggest that they had fucked the previous night. He was relieved that no one looked twice at them. </p><p>Early during the second day’s hike, they came across a couple of ruined buildings. Jim’s heart leapt. The stone walls were crumbling, but it was unmistakably a manmade structure. What an incredible find! Jim knelt on the dusty ground to examine how the buildings were constructed and search for artefacts. The area was pristine and untouched. </p><p>Smollett came over to watch Jim. “Atlantean, do you think, Mr Hawkins?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Jim was effusive. He pointed at a still-erect wall. “The carvings here are a hallmark of Atlantean construction. This means we’re on the right track! The journal mentions this outpost as being just over the halfway point to the city. We just need to continue following this path!”</p><p>Smollett smiled. “Great news! Will you be ready to move on soon?”</p><p>Jim stood, brushing off his knees. “Oh, yes. I’ll just make a note of where we are so that I can come back to investigate more at some point.” </p><p>The ruins seemed to bode well for what they’d find ahead. Jim hoped that their other findings would be as well-preserved. He was already picturing the plaudits for the first work he would publish, describing the incredible things they were going to discover the next day. </p><p>Jim was lost in his thoughts as they moved on from the outpost. Rizzo and Gonzo caught up with him. Jim felt bad that he’d been ignoring them a bit, as wrapped up in Silver as he’d been. </p><p>He was walking with them, trying to pay attention to their conversation about some small piece of drama that had taken place with a museum coworker before they’d left, but he kept getting distracted by the sight of Silver up ahead. He was swaggering about like the cat that ate the canary, and he kept shooting knowing glances back at Jim. </p><p>Morgan noticed Silver’s good mood and commented on it. “You seem happy today, Long John.”</p><p>Silver grinned and stretched, relaxed in his skin. Jim was dizzy with how much he wanted him. “Just… looking forward to getting to the city, is all. I’ve found this a highly enjoyable journey so far.”</p><p>He sent a dark glance back at Jim, who stumbled. Silver’s laugh echoed all around, bouncing off the cave walls. Jim was sure his face was bright red. </p><p>Gonzo noticed Jim’s gaze. </p><p>“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him.” Gonzo looked hesitant.</p><p>Jim was flustered. He’d been caught out! “He’s just an interesting person, that’s all.” He shrugged in a way that he hoped seemed nonchalant.</p><p>Gonzo frowned doubtfully. “It would be a good idea to be careful, Jim. What if Mr Arrow was talking about him when he said that someone in the crew couldn’t be trusted?”</p><p>“He seems alright. Besides, he’s only a cook — how dangerous could he be?” Jim knew as he was saying it that it wasn’t really true — Silver was clearly very capable, and all the stories he’d told Jim of his past daring exploits had revealed someone who had both mental and physical fortitude. </p><p>Gonzo let the subject drop. Jim felt a bit bad that he was keeping secrets from his friends. This thing with Silver felt so fragile and precious! Jim didn’t know how they’d react if they found out. </p><p>The party was quiet at the campfire that night. The anticipation was palpable — they should be arriving at the city tomorrow, and would discover what waited for them there. </p><p>“Ready to turn in for the night, Jim?” Silver sent a sharp look at him after supper. </p><p>Jim attempted to keep a neutral expression. He felt horribly conspicuous as he followed Silver back into the tent they were sharing. Surely everyone knew what they were getting up to! It was written all over Jim’s face, he thought.</p><p>They chatted comfortably as Silver removed his prosthesis. Jim described how the ruins they’d found today compared with some of the artefacts he’d worked with at the British Museum. He realised after a few minutes that he was rambling. “You probably don’t care about any of this!” Jim felt a bit idiotic for dumping all this irrelevant information on Silver. </p><p>“Not at all, lad!” Silver looked surprised that Jim had cut himself off. “I like hearing about the things you be interested in.”</p><p>Jim blushed. He’d been so worried that Silver only wanted him for the sex — what a thrill that his interest went beyond that!</p><p>Jim sidled up next to him after switching off the torch. Silver’s voice was low and tempting in Jim’s ear. “How I would love to have you in an actual bed, Jim. I’d be able to take my time with you.”</p><p>Jim shivered at his hot-blooded words. “Christ.” His throat was dry. “I’d like that terribly.”</p><p>They didn’t hurry, that second night. The frantic ardour of their first liaison had burned into embers, red-hot but less urgent. Silver enfolded them both in his big hand. Jim’s whole body felt like a live wire. His senses were ablur with Silver’s teasing lips, his clever fingers. They shook against each other as they came.</p><p>Afterwards, Jim put a hand to Silver’s cheek and stroked softly over his beard.</p><p>“I’m so glad to be here, with you,” Jim whispered against Silver’s mouth. Silver kissed him. </p><p>Jim wasted no time relaxing into Silver’s arms, now that he knew that the closeness was welcome. How lucky he was! This affair with Silver, whatever it became, was such an unexpected joy on this expedition. </p><p>——</p><p>After only a few hours of hiking the next morning, Smollett turned a bend in the passageway and let out a loud gasp. “Gentlemen, we’ve arrived.” </p><p>The party hurried to catch up with him. Jim’s breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. It was spectacular.</p><p>Before them was a room so huge they couldn't see the other side of it. A vast blue lake stretched to the edges of the room, with an island in the centre. A curious light beamed down from the cave ceiling above, and they all switched off their torches. Enormous pillars reached from each corner of the island up into the recesses of the rock above, and a narrow bridge stretched over the lake to the island — the final step of their journey. <em> Atlantis. </em></p><p>Jim felt a wild smile come over his face. At long last! The place he’d been searching for his entire life was here in front of him. Jim was overwhelmed as he tried to take it all in. </p><p>He glanced over at Silver and saw a curious, raw hunger in his face. When he noticed Jim looking at him, a smile slipped smoothly into place. It looked so natural that Jim was sure he must have imagined his initial expression. </p><p>“We made it,” Jim murmured. </p><p>“Aye, lad.” Silver grinned. “You did it.”</p><p>Jim felt like all was right in the world. It had been a whirlwind of a journey so far, and now they were almost there. Jim stepped out onto the bridge: the city was finally in reach. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure when the next chapter of this will be going up; I haven't started writing it yet, &amp; it's gonna be plotty, which I find a bit challenging.</p><p>Only one source for this chapter: <a href="https://mashable.com/2015/07/26/early-prosthesis/">this cool article on early 20th century prostheses</a>, if you want an idea of what Silver's prosthetic leg might look like.</p><p>Brief end notes? For a chapter of this fic? Shocking!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Lost City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atlantis isn’t what the crew expects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the party took their first few tentative steps across the bridge to the island, the cave was silent around them. Jim could hear their shoes scuffing across the long stone walkway, loud and echoing in the stillness. The light beaming down from the ceiling far above was bright enough that they could make their way without issue. Jim squinted up, but couldn’t tell the source of the strange glow. </p><p>At the end of the bridge, a wall rose up before them, stretching in either direction. A huge doorway welcomed them as they stepped from the bridge to the island. It appeared manmade. Jim could feel his heart pounding. They were really here. He reached out tentatively to touch the ancient stone as the group passed through the doorway into a short passageway. All this history, under his fingertips!</p><p>Jim felt the hairs suddenly rise on the back of his neck and looked around wildly, back towards the bridge they had just crossed. Nothing. Why had he thought for a moment that there was someone following them? No one else in the group seemed to have an inkling of anything wrong. Jim took a steadying breath. He must have been imagining things. </p><p>The moment Jim took the final step through the passageway, a beam of light sizzled past his ear, leaving heat and the smell of ozone in its wake. It took him a long moment to realise that they were being attacked — by weapons that were so advanced as to be beyond comprehension. Who could possibly be down here? There was a shout from behind them, and suddenly a dozen boars, huge and menacing, were upon them. They were surrounded. </p><p>The crew shouted, panicked. Jim was alarmed to see several of the crew members pull out guns and brandish them. He stepped out in front of the group and called out in Atlantean. <em> “Please, stop! We come in peace!” </em></p><p>The Atlanteans froze; Jim could read shock on their faces at their own language coming from a foreigner. Jim was sure his face mirrored their surprise. Were these actual Atlanteans? It was almost unthinkable that there were people down here, after all this time.</p><p>One of the boars, who seemed to be in charge of the group, stepped forward and spoke. His eyes scanned distrustfully across the party. </p><p>Jim explained that they were explorers, which seemed to concern the guard. He exchanged a whispered conversation with one of his compatriots while Jim waited, tense.</p><p>The guard spoke again. Jim translated for Smollett and Trelawney, who had come up to stand beside him. “They’re going to take us to meet their leader.” He shook his head in disbelief. “They’re Atlanteans, I suppose, though I don’t understand it.”</p><p>Trelawney looked ecstatic. Smollett’s expression was more pensive and troubled. </p><p>Smollett waved at the party to put their weapons away. Jim could see the doubt in their eyes even as they obeyed reluctantly. </p><p>The guards flanked them as the group was taken through a series of maze-like passageways and into the city — Atlantis proper, Jim supposed. He goggled at their surroundings as they passed through the city streets, which were lined with tall buildings, stone and metal side by side. Streamlined vehicles whizzed past them, nearly silent though they moved rapidly. Glowing orbs floated in the air at regular intervals, bobbing gently and making it nearly as light as day in the cave. Jim held his hand up to one and felt no heat. What on earth could be powering it? Even the trees and other flora looked nothing like Jim had ever seen, strange twisted shapes and shocks of bright colour lining the streets. </p><p>The residents of the city stared nakedly as they walked past. Whispers followed them the whole way. Jim could only catch a phrase here and there — <em> “from the surface” — “how did they find us” — “outworlders” — </em></p><p>The guards brought them into a building in what Jim judged was the centre of the city. Huge glass windows led the way into a luxurious and futuristic chamber, appointed with plush furniture. </p><p>A figure, festooned with feathers and furs, turned towards them from the other end of the room. “Welcome to Atlantis, my friends. Moi am Benjamina Gunn, castaway and temptress. Our city guards report that you have come here from the surface. As an outworlder myself, I am delighted to welcome you to this beautiful city.” Her voice faltered as her gaze passed over the group, eyes widening when she noticed Smollett. </p><p>She cleared her throat, and when she spoke again, her voice had lost its smooth, inviting tone and was raw and troubled. “Smolley?”</p><p>“Benjamina?” Smollett sounded flabbergasted. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Her face was slack with shock as she took a few steps towards him. “I was stranded here when my vessel sank on my expedition to find the city. The people were kind enough to take me in. I’ve been very lucky, <em> mon ami, </em> all things considered.”</p><p>Jim could see tears in Smollett’s eyes. “But — Benjamina — I thought I’d lost you! You were presumed dead when your ship was lost at sea. I never thought I’d see you again!”</p><p>Her mouth tightened. “Didn’t look particularly hard, did you? I’ve been here for five years, Smolley!” She huffed. “I suppose you’ve finally come, with a whole team behind you.” </p><p>Smollett seemed to collect himself. “We are looking forward to learning more about these people ourselves — we’re on an exploratory mission to see what information we might be able to bring back to the rest of the world.”</p><p>Benjamina frowned at him. “I see.” She glanced at the rest of the party and sucked in a harsh breath. Silver let out a low chuckle next to Jim. </p><p>“Well, hello, Benjamina. I didn’t expect to see an old… acquaintance today.” </p><p>She flinched at the way the words dripped from his mouth, but flipped her hair and put on the flirtatious tone again.</p><p>“Why, if it isn’t <em> Long </em> John.” Her eyes looked him up and down, but Jim noticed how her hands fluttered nervously about her face. </p><p>“Lovely as always, lass.” His voice was thick and suggestive. </p><p>Jim felt sick as he watched Silver grin and leer. There was a history here that he knew nothing about. He realised suddenly that he and Silver didn’t know much of each other, not really. To be so abruptly confronted with proof of Silver’s past conquests — Jim hated the feeling of jealousy that coursed through him, illogical though he knew it was. </p><p>Smollett also looked alarmed at their conversation. “You… know each other?”</p><p>Benjamina turned on him, eyes aflame. “You left me <em> at the altar! </em> So what if I took up with a hundred men! At least he didn’t promise things he couldn’t <em> deliver </em> on!”</p><p>She slapped him across the face, ringing loudly through the silence. A gasp went up from everyone in the room. Jim flinched at their personal business being splattered everywhere. Silver cackled — he seemed delighted at the chaos he’d caused. </p><p>“Well.” Benjamina sniffed hastily and appeared to gather herself. Smollett was thoroughly cowed. “I suppose you’re wanting to meet with the ruler of Atlantis? It would be best if only a small group came in.” Her eyes flashed over the party. “Not all of this rabble here.”</p><p>“Hey, who is she calling rabble?” Rizzo didn’t seem pleased with her judgement. Jim hushed him. </p><p>Smollett nodded. “Of course. The squire and I, as well as Mr Hawkins, will come with you. Jim here is a crack translator.” Jim stood up straight and stepped forward. He could feel the whole party’s attention on him. </p><p>Benjamina narrowed her eyes assessingly. “Yes, you’ll do.”</p><p>She waved dismissively at the rest of the group. “Please feel free to relax. The guards will show you where you can wait.”</p><p>She led them through a discreet door in the back of the room which Jim hadn’t previously noticed. They walked down a long hallway and came to an ornate door, guarded by two armed boars. Benjamina’s hand paused on the handle. </p><p>“I hope I don’t have to tell you to be polite.” </p><p>Smollett nodded, a little shamefaced. Jim gawked at how easily intimidated he was by Benjamina. Who would have thought! Here was Smollett’s past love, come back to life in front of them all. </p><p>They entered a vast room, with walls covered in ornate gold embellishments. Jim recognised Atlantean phrases carved into the surfaces. At the other end of the room was an enormous gilded throne, in which sat a stern-looking boar wearing an elaborate headdress. </p><p>Benjamina bobbed a curtsy and spoke in Atlantean. “Your highness, allow me to introduce the outworlders who have come to the city.”</p><p>He squinted disapprovingly at them. Jim bowed deeply. Smollett followed his lead. Trelawney seemed oblivious to it all, and Jim cleared his throat. </p><p>“Oh! Ah, yes, thank you for allowing us this audience.” Trelawney bobbed his head perfunctorily.</p><p>“Greetings. I am Spa’am, ruler of this great city of Atlantis.” His voice was a low, intimidating rumble.</p><p>Jim stepped forward and responded in Atlantean. Spa’am’s eyebrows shot up at Jim’s familiarity with the language. </p><p>Jim translated as Spa’am questioned them about their motives. “What brings you to us? This city is not easy to find, intentionally so.”</p><p>Smollett replied. “In all honesty, er, your highness, we came here with the expectation that we’d find only ruins. We certainly didn’t think we’d encounter any people, let alone a thriving civilisation. We were originally hoping to return to the surface with treasures and knowledge from the city. We had heard much of the incredibly advanced civilisation that was once here.” He cleared his throat. “Of course, now that we know that there are people here, we’d only do this with your permission.” </p><p>Trelawney cut in. “This is an incredible opportunity for you! Establishing a trade route with Europe — you’d reap such economic benefits! And we have so much to learn from you. A mutually beneficial exchange, to be sure. We’re so excited to be able to connect you with the world outside!”</p><p>Spa’am scoffed dismissively. “I will stop you there, gentlemen. From what you’ve described, and from what the occasional wanderer has told us about the outside world, I see little incentive to allow this connection to be made. My people have all we need here. Bringing the rest of the world, with its wars and greed and strife, to Atlantis? I think not. Why, our ancestors passed down stories about the chaos of the outside world. We have always considered our isolation a blessing — a gift, even, given to a proud and peaceful people. There surely is nothing the rest of the world could provide us that is worth the risk of opening ourselves to those with impure motives.”</p><p>Trelawney looked like he was about to protest. Smollett pursed his lips and glared at him before turning back to Spa’am. “I see. Well, sir, thank you for your consideration, at least. Would it be too much to ask for my crew to rest here one night before we leave? We’d greatly appreciate the opportunity to sleep in actual beds for a night.”</p><p>Spa’am nodded his acquiescence and waved for someone to show them to quarters where they could stay. As they walked through the halls of the palace to meet back up with the rest of their party, the three of them discussed the dilemma they now found themselves in. Jim came down firmly on the side of the Atlanteans. “I never imagined I’d ever have a chance to make contact with a near-untouched civilisation like this! Respecting their wishes is surely the most important thing here, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Trelawney didn’t seem pleased. “As the expedition’s financial backer, I do need to consider the consequences of returning empty-handed. This isn’t an outcome that I expected — not at all!”</p><p>Jim was relieved that Smollett seemed to disagree with Trelawney as well. “Come now, surely our plans changed as soon as we discovered that there are people here. If they don’t wish to be in contact with the world — who are we to say otherwise? I’m afraid we might simply have to be content with returning to the surface with only brief memories of this place.”</p><p>Trelawney frowned at them, but sighed and nodded. “If you say so. But — Mr Hawkins, what about your research? You’ve spent so long; what a pity not to be able to stay and learn more!”</p><p>Jim found the idea tempting — of course he did. But he knew what the right thing to do was. “My research is nothing compared to these people’s lives.”</p><p>Smollett looked at him in admiration. “Well said, Jim. Gentlemen, are we in agreement?” Trelawney nodded, though he had a grimace on his face. “Alright then. We must break the news to the crew.”</p><p>Jim tensed up as they rejoined the rest of the group. He could feel their eyes on him, trying to determine if the conversation had been successful. </p><p>Smollett cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Hello, gentlemen. We’ve just come from talking with these people’s leader, and it seems that they aren’t interested in allowing the outside world into their sanctuary here. We will be heading back to the <em> Hispaniola </em>tomorrow morning, I’m afraid.”</p><p>A cascade of whispers went through the group. Silver’s face was so still it looked like a mask. </p><p>Smollett continued. “Now, I know many of you may find this a disappointing outcome, but we’ve said all along that cultural preservation is our main goal here, and here we have a real chance to do what’s best for these people! Their self-determination is, of course, more important than any treasure-hunting hopes any of us may have been harbouring when this expedition began. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>The party grumbled affirmatively. Smollett sent a sharp look at those who seemed the most grudging. Jim was thoroughly glad that Smollett held an air of authority so easily. No one would dare cross him. </p><p>“Now, Spa’am has very graciously agreed to house us for the night before we turn back for home tomorrow. Take the evening for yourselves — go explore the city, if you like — but I insist that everything and everyone you encounter be treated with the deepest respect. I’m counting on all of you.”</p><p>Jim looked nervously over the faces of the crew. A few of them did not look well-pleased at the change of plan. Silver exchanged a glance with Polly that made something curdle in Jim’s stomach. </p><p>The party was shown to their quarters, on the outskirts of the city. Jim watched Smollett straighten his collar before heading out. Was he going to try to woo Benjamina again, Jim wondered? He admired the captain’s persistence and wished him the best of luck. </p><p>Jim had his own small room, with a real bed — quite the novelty after the close quarters of the Hispaniola and their small tents. A panel on the wall controlled the warm glow of light that emanated from the ceiling. Jim spent a few minutes playing with the different settings. So wonderfully advanced!</p><p>Silver poked his head into Jim’s room, giving it an assessing look. His eyes grew soft when they landed on Jim. “Would you like to go for a walk, lad? Explore the city a bit before we have to turn around and head back tomorrow morning?”</p><p>Jim smiled at him. “Yes, alright.” He switched off the light as they left the room. </p><p>They found a park not too far from their quarters and followed the long, verdant pathways past plants that twisted up above their heads. Nothing here was like anything Jim had ever seen. He looked up at the cave ceiling above them, and a wave of vertigo hit him at how distant it was. </p><p>The few people around gave them a wide berth, eyes slicing past them with distrust. Jim attempted a smile, but it was returned with glares and whispers. </p><p>Silver toyed a hand on the nape of Jim’s neck, pulling a little at the hair there. It sent a shiver down Jim’s spine. There was something a bit tense between them. Jim couldn’t get his mind off Silver’s interaction with Benjamina earlier.</p><p>Silver’s eyes were heavy on him. “Out with it, Jim. I can see that there be something you want to ask.”</p><p>Jim sighed reluctantly. “You and Benjamina—?”</p><p>Silver cocked his head. A smirk played across his lips. “This isn’t <em> jealousy, </em> now, is it, Jim?” There was something almost mean-spirited in the look on his face. </p><p>Jim flushed. “I— No. Of course not.”</p><p>Silver chuckled. “Ah, Jim, I knew Benjamina a very long time ago. She was coming off a disastrous engagement with ol’ Smollett, I was a free agent, we were both looking for a bit of fun. Nothing you need to be concerned about, hm?”</p><p>He had leant over until he was almost whispering in Jim’s ear. Jim trembled and blushed at the scratch of Silver’s beard on his neck. He tried to shrug him away. “Please— there are people around—”</p><p>He could feel Silver’s sigh, warm against his ear. “Oh, Jim, you be no fun at all.”</p><p>Jim sent him a pleading look and changed the subject. “Are you really alright with leaving tomorrow? I know you were counting on the payout from this expedition.”</p><p>Silver backed off and cocked his head. Jim felt that he was being sized up. After a pause, Silver said carefully, “This — there being people down here — doesn’t have to change anything, Jim.” His voice was low. “Don’t we deserve some reward, after coming all this way?”</p><p>Jim blinked and stared at him in dismay. “What? This changes <em> everything. </em> There’s a whole civilisation here! We’re— we’re intruding, and the idea of stealing from them, of using them for profit—?”</p><p>An ugly tightness came across Silver’s face. Jim recalled the first time meeting him, how frightening he had found Silver. He was frightened again now. </p><p>“Come now, lad, don’t be a fool. What good is it to me if we return with empty hands? I’ve spent years planning this expedition. The crew was promised a sizeable compensation. What should I care what happens to the people here, as long as we get what we came for?”</p><p>Silver’s features, which Jim had come to find so dear, were arranged into a cruel sneer. Jim took a step back from him. A cold uncertainty crept through Jim’s body. Had he misjudged Silver all along? Everything had become so confusing since they’d arrived at the city. </p><p>Silver seemed to rein himself in at the look on Jim’s face. “Now, lad, I’m not saying that we should resort to—” he seemed to chew over his words for a moment— “well, <em> violence. </em>” Jim looked at him in alarm. “Just that we ought to consider all our options. Perhaps there’s some deal yet that can be made.”</p><p>Jim was doubtful. “Spa’am seemed pretty certain.”</p><p>Silver swung an arm back around Jim’s shoulders. “Ah, let’s not think about it now, Jim. We’ve got all night before us, and this marvellous city to explore. Perhaps you’d like to give me a tour, seeing as you be the expert here?” His grin was almost overwhelming in how winning it was. </p><p>Jim could feel himself being convinced. He bit his lip and pushed his anxiety down. “I— of course.”</p><p>Silver’s eyes crinkled with his smile. His arm was a warm weight across Jim’s shoulders. </p><p><em> Everything’s fine, </em> Jim told himself. <em> I trust him, don’t I? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(This chapter was a struggle! Plot + dialogue for characters I don’t usually write = no thanks! Hopefully this turned out okay.)</p><p>Shit will Go Down in the next chapter; I’m excited to write it! Again, no promises on how quickly it’ll be posted.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim is horribly deceived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim stretched across his bed, which seemed absurdly enormous and unpleasantly empty. So much for getting a good night’s sleep. He was still dressed in his shirt and trousers from the day; he had been toying with the idea of trying to find Silver’s room, which presumably was in this same hallway. He missed Silver, warm and solid next to him. To think, that it had only taken two nights to grow accustomed to his presence!</p><p>He still didn’t know what to make of their conversation earlier. Did Silver really think that stealing from these people was an option? It was horrible to consider. Everything had been strange and tense between them since they’d arrived at the city. Jim hated it. </p><p>He again thought back to the warning Mr Arrow had given before his death. It couldn’t be true, could it? The simmering unease that Jim felt was making him doubt everything. </p><p>Jim was interrupted from his musing by a knock at the door. He stretched and stood, running a hand through his hair as he fumbled with the complicated locking mechanism on the door.</p><p>It opened to reveal Silver. His smile gleamed white in the low light of the hallway. “May I come in, Jim?”</p><p>Jim took a step back and swung the door wide. The familiar thrill shivered through him as Silver stepped in and closed the door behind him. </p><p>Jim found himself searching Silver’s face, attempting to judge if he was still in the odd, frightening mood from that afternoon. Silver noticed his reticence and squinted at him. “What’s that look on your face, then, lad?”</p><p>Jim shook his head. “Nothing. Just thinking too much.” He smiled ruefully. </p><p>Silver took a step towards him. He had a predatorial glint in his eye. “Something I can take your mind off? I believe I promised you a nice slow fuck when we had access to a bed, hm?” He glanced meaningfully past Jim into the room. His frankness sent a tremor down Jim’s spine. </p><p>“Christ, please.” Jim pulled Silver into a kiss, pushing all other thoughts from his head. This was exactly what he needed. Silver’s low, pleased chuckle rumbled against Jim’s mouth. His hand came up to rest on Jim’s hip, fingers moving to untuck his shirt and slip underneath, against his skin. Jim inhaled sharply and deepened the kiss. </p><p>Silver was a devastatingly thorough kisser. His tongue insinuated its way past Jim’s lips as their mouths moved together. His hands traced further up Jim’s back, nails scratching lightly. Jim was completely overwhelmed at the volley of sensations.</p><p>He began to back towards the bed, pushing Silver’s braces off his shoulders and getting to work on the buttons of his shirt. Silver’s mouth was terribly distracting as they undressed.</p><p>Jim shrugged his shirt onto the floor and sat on the bed. He watched as Silver stepped out of his trousers, revealing the impressive mechanism of his prosthetic leg. Jim looked at him expectantly, and Silver limped over and sat next to him.</p><p>Silver’s eyes raked over Jim. “It’s nice to be able to see you.” He brushed his thumb over Jim’s chin. “Handsome thing that you are.”</p><p>Jim blushed. He hadn’t expected compliments — and from such a man as Silver! “You’re too kind.” Jim kissed him again, sweet and gentle, his hand resting lightly on Silver’s neck.</p><p>Silver began unbuckling the straps of his prosthesis. Jim pulled back. “May I help?”</p><p>Silver’s face slackened with surprise before he quickly gathered himself. “Why, certainly, Jim! Not something many people have asked.” There was a tentative look about his face that sent a bolt of warmth through Jim, that Silver would allow this intimacy. To be entrusted with this extension of him — Jim felt honoured. </p><p>He reached for the straps at Silver’s waist, fingers fumbling slightly with the buckles. Jim could feel Silver breathing steadily under his hands. Silver was wearing a tender, open look on his face as he watched Jim. His hands rested idle on the sheets. He shifted as Jim eased the prosthesis away from his thigh. Jim placed it carefully on the floor next to the bed — it was heavier than he had expected. He glanced back up at Silver to see him observing with a soft curl to his lips. Jim smiled back, full to the brim with affection. </p><p>Jim pressed a kiss to Silver’s thigh through his drawers, then inched his way up towards where the fabric was tented over Silver’s cock, mouthing at him until the material was wet with his saliva. When he flickered a glance up at Silver’s face, his gaze had become dark, his breathing laboured and uneven. He jolted when Jim reached for the buttons of his drawers. </p><p>Jim licked his lips and drew Silver’s drawers down, and finally he was bare, here in Jim’s bed. Jim allowed himself to look his fill, eyes running from the scar tissue on Silver’s leg, to his flushed cock, to his tanned chest scattered with hair, to the wicked smile that Jim was coming to find so dear.</p><p>Silver seemed to be just as affected by the sight of Jim, kneeling between his legs. “You’ll be the death of me, lad.”</p><p>Jim smiled at him, then took Silver into his mouth, eliciting a gasp. He was warm and heavy on Jim’s tongue. Silver’s hand rested gently on Jim’s face, and his thumb swept across his cheek. Jim closed his eyes and let himself focus on Silver’s movements, listening for the small groans and intakes of breath that told him he’d done something right. </p><p>“Wait, Jim— wait—” Silver’s voice was strained, and his fingers had grown tense on Jim’s face. Jim pulled off, panting. “If you come up here, lad, I’ll give you a proper fucking.”</p><p>Silver’s eyes were keen and hungry on him. Jim shivered. “Alright.” He wiped his mouth.</p><p>Jim stood and quickly finished undressing, fumbling out of his trousers before moving to straddle Silver, who had leant back into the pillows. Jim burned with need for him. He leant in to kiss Silver again, hands running over his chest and up to his shoulders. Silver made a low, pleased sound in the back of his throat. </p><p>One of Silver’s hands crept temptingly low on Jim’s back. Silver had retrieved a small tin of petroleum jelly from somewhere (—Jim blushed to think that Silver had come to his door tonight with this on his mind—) and was slicking the fingers of his right hand. Their eyes met, and Jim shivered with anticipation at the hunger in his face. </p><p>The light touch of Silver’s fingers made him gasp. Silver gave an answering shudder. His slick fingers were insistent against Jim. He ran his other hand along Jim’s side, a steady, soothing point of contact.</p><p>Jim pressed his forehead to Silver’s collarbone. He breathed deeply and tried to relax as Silver pressed his way inside. Jim began to rock back against his fingers as the intrusion grew pleasurable. His breathing picked up.</p><p>“Oh, Jim, there’s a good lad.” Jim could hear awe in Silver’s voice. </p><p>Silver slid his other hand between them to Jim’s cock. The touch made Jim groan. He was trapped between Silver’s hands, blissful and staggering. He closed his eyes. </p><p>Silver’s voice husked in Jim’s ear. “Christ almighty, Jim, you’re lovely like this. I could just watch you for hours.”</p><p>Jim was sure he was scarlet as he buried his face in Silver’s neck. “I believe you promised to fuck me.” He glanced up at Silver’s face.</p><p>Silver laughed, loud and booming, vibrating through his chest. “That I did!”</p><p>Jim bit his lip and sat up, then ground back against Silver. Silver hissed. “One moment, lad—”</p><p>Jim was gratified to see that Silver’s hands were clumsy from lust as he reached for the petroleum jelly again. He moved with urgency, slicking himself, before he pushed carefully into Jim. </p><p>Jim felt all the air leave him, and he grabbed reflexively at Silver’s arm. “Oh—” Jim gasped. ”You feel big.”</p><p>Silver’s chest heaved. His fingers were pressing into Jim’s thighs, almost painful. “Flatterer.” He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Jim rolled his eyes, and suddenly they were grinning at each other, laughing breathlessly. Jim thought he might drown from the feeling of Silver full inside him, and the warmth in his eyes, and the way his thumbs were rubbing tenderly over Jim’s hips. </p><p>Silver began to move his hips slowly, pressing deeply into Jim. His hand returned to Jim’s cock, and they found a rapturous tempo together. Jim blushed at the sounds he was making, groans and gasps that sounded lewd and obscene to his ears. Silver was murmuring filthy praise as Jim moved over him.</p><p>Light sparked behind Jim’s eyes, and he spilled between them. He was panting, overcome by the feeling of Silver within him, under him. It was sheer euphoria.</p><p>Silver’s hips picked up their pace. Jim attempted to maintain a rhythm, but he was limp and exhausted and could only do his best to hold on as Silver fucked into him.</p><p>Silver’s lips parted as he lost control. Jim tried to memorise the look on his face, pained and blissful both. Warmth filled Jim, almost too much. Silver’s hands squeezed over Jim’s hipbones; Jim wondered if he’d have bruises there tomorrow.</p><p>Jim ran a hand over Silver’s shoulder as his chest heaved. Silver shot him an exhausted smile, which Jim returned with delight. Surely, this was heaven.</p><p>Jim flopped bonelessly onto the bed next to Silver. He was sticky and sore, and felt thoroughly debauched. Silver stretched and slumped further into the pillows, satisfaction pouring almost tangibly from him. Jim felt a tingle of pride that he’d elicited such a strong reaction.</p><p>The room was dim; only the barest light filtered through the window. Jim toyed a couple of fingers down Silver’s arm. Silver glanced over at him fondly.</p><p>“What will you do when we get back to England?” Jim paused. “Do you live in London?” He realised that he actually knew very little about Silver’s life.</p><p>Silver hesitated. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully as he stared up at the ceiling. “Aye, I’ve got a flat there. I might do some travelling when we get back. I’ll have to see; it depends on a variety of things.” He was being oddly cagey, Jim thought.</p><p>“If you happen to be in town for a while… may I see you?”</p><p>Silver looked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Would you like to?”</p><p>Jim blushed. “Of course.”</p><p>Silver blew out a loud breath and turned to face Jim. “Christ, Jim, I don’t deserve you.” His eyes searched Jim’s face. “If you still want to see me when we get back, and if I’m in London, I’d like nothing more.” </p><p>Jim reached for him again, and Silver met his mouth with a smile. Jim marvelled at the feeling of Silver, bare against him. They had the whole night, if they wanted; the privacy afforded by the Atlantean guest rooms was a novel luxury. Jim’s mind flew to a fantasy: both of them back in London, retiring to Jim’s lodgings, or Silver’s, spending as much time together as they pleased. They hadn’t known each other long, but surely it wasn’t too foolish to hope for, was it?</p><p>———</p><p>Jim blinked awake. He couldn’t be certain of the hour, but the lack of artificial light coming through the window made him think it was still night — or at least, what passed for night in a place without sunlight. He turned over and frowned at the rumpled sheets next to him. Silver was gone. </p><p>He sat up and looked around the room. Had Silver strapped his prosthesis back on in the middle of the night, without waking Jim? It was nowhere to be seen. Jim would have thought he’d have stirred; it was a bit of a production to reattach the contraption. </p><p>Something uneasy curled in Jim’s stomach. He noticed that his pack, tucked next to the bedside table, was gaping open. He dug through it with a growing sense of dread. Here was his canteen of water, a change of clothes, his electric torch — but the Shepherd’s Journal was nowhere to be found.</p><p>The room suddenly felt very cold. Jim realised with a jolt that he was still naked and stumbled over to his clothing, discarded on the floor in their ardour last night. Silver couldn’t have taken the journal, could he? It was horrible to even consider — the idea that he could be so caring and warm in bed with Jim, and then hours later steal from him. </p><p>Could someone else have taken it? Jim hadn’t been out of the room for more than a few minutes since dropping his things here. It seemed very unlikely.</p><p>He hastily tucked in his shirt, glancing around the room again. Nothing else seemed out of place. Perhaps he’d just walk down to Silver’s room — surely there was an easy explanation.</p><p>Still feeling numb and uncertain, Jim crept out of his room and down the hall. There was no one about, but three doors along, a crack of light filtered into the hallway. Who could be up at this hour? The crew ought to be resting up; they had a long day of hiking tomorrow. </p><p>He was about to enter when he heard low voices. He pressed his eye to the ajar door and tried to make sense of what he was seeing. </p><p>Stacks of books were strewn carelessly across the floor. He frowned. Had those come from the library near the city centre? From what Jim could make out, the titles all appeared to be in Atlantean. Polly was holding an ornate necklace up to the light and watching it sparkle and glint as he swung it back and forth. Jim was almost certain it was the necklace he’d seen Benjamina wearing earlier. </p><p>A creeping horror trickled down Jim’s spine. This couldn’t be what it looked like, could it? He leant closer to make out their words. </p><p>Monty’s voice cut through the general hubbub. “Why do we have to be all sneaky? Couldn’t we just kill the captain and the squire, and get it over with? I’m sick of all this trickery!”</p><p>Silver’s voice was a low, angry hiss in response. Jim had never heard him sound like this. “Now listen here, you lily-livered fool. You’ll follow my plan to the letter, or I’ll toss you to the Leviathan, like I did Mr Arrow. Our watchword is subtlety, do you hear? No one goes after the captain until I says so!”</p><p>Jim froze as the words sank in. There was a ringing in his ears, and he worried distantly that he might throw up. Mr Arrow’s death, a cold-blooded murder? He didn’t want to believe it. Had Jim so misjudged Silver, distracted by his stories and his smiles and his touches? He had taken him at his word, so eager to believe that he was the best of men.</p><p>He was in such a state of shock that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps behind him until it was too late. Jim yelped as he felt a hand grasp his collar. Black-Eyed Pea pushed him into the room and swung the door closed behind them. It shut with an ominous click. “What’s this, then?” Pea’s voice was a threatening growl. </p><p>Silver’s mouth tightened at the sight of Jim. His face was grim. “I was hoping we wouldn’t be interrupted. What are you doing here, <em> Mr Hawkins?” </em></p><p>Jim was sure he was white as a sheet. “What’s going on?”</p><p>A flurry of accusations flew from all around the room. “He was spying on us!” “Sent by the captain, probably!”</p><p>Jim realised abruptly that he was in danger. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Silver took a few steps towards him, and Jim noticed with horror that he had a revolver tucked into his waistband. Jim swayed on his feet, but Pea held his arm tightly, painfully. This had all gone terribly wrong so quickly. </p><p>Polly yanked at Silver’s sleeve. “What are we gonna do with him, boss?”</p><p>Silver glanced at him in irritation. “Let me think.” He waved an arm at everyone in the room. “Get on with the packing, all of you!”</p><p>Pea shoved Jim, stumbling, towards Silver. Jim only barely avoided falling into him. The rest of the crew got back to their work, glaring suspiciously in Jim’s direction.</p><p>Silver looked evenly at Jim. His face, which Jim had so recently thought so handsome, was twisted with cruelty. “Well, Jim. What’s to be done with you?”</p><p>Jim was still reeling from the mention of the first mate. “You— you killed Mr Arrow?”</p><p>The sigh that Silver let out was resolute. His eyes were horribly cold. “Let him die, would perhaps be more accurate. But aye, Jim, he were too suspicious for his own good. He found out about our plan to abandon the captain and the others here and take the riches and fame for ourselves.” He caught Jim’s shocked expression and smiled, sweet and sickening. “Oh, lad, you’d have been welcome to your share, if you wanted to join us. I’d have offered, if I’d thought you might be amenable.”</p><p>“That’s horrible.” The taste of disgust was thick in his mouth. </p><p>Silver sobered. “You be soft-hearted, lad. No room for that here.” Jim could only glare.</p><p>Silver’s lip twitched. Jim could tell that he was trying to decide what to do with him. Jim stared him dead in the eye and attempted not to let out the tears that he could feel tightening the back of his throat. So, this was what it felt like when your heart broke.</p><p>Silver sighed. “Well. I’m afraid we can’t leave you here, Jim. You understand. No use alerting Smollett any earlier than necessary. And your expertise will be helpful in directing us back through the caves, now that I think of it.” He picked up the Shepherd’s Journal from where it was sitting among his things. “Are you with us?”</p><p>Jim scowled at him. Silver gave him a long, considering look. “You’re coming either way, lad.” Not a threat, exactly, the way Silver phrased it. Just a bare statement of truth.</p><p>Jim didn’t see as he had much of a choice. He held out his hand for the journal. Silver smiled at him, all teeth, and passed it to him. “You’ll lead us out of here, eh, lad? No harm’ll come to you if you cooperate. I’ve only ever been kind to you, have I not?” There was an insinuating tone in his voice that made Jim shudder. </p><p>Silver went to clasp Jim’s shoulder. Jim stepped back. </p><p>Silver’s face hardened. “That’s how it is, is it?”</p><p>Jim glared. “I’ll lead you out.” What choice did he have? “But stay away from me.”</p><p>———</p><p>The mutineers wound their way through the city, packs laden with stolen loot. The streets were silent all around them, and the floating lights that served to illuminate the walkways gave off only the slightest glow. Jim trudged sullenly along next to Silver.</p><p>The crew seemed to breathe a sigh of relief after they passed through the walls of the city and over the long bridge. Jim, however, was growing increasingly anxious as they got further from Atlantis. His mind flew between possibilities. If they were able to get back to the <em> Hispaniola, </em> and back to the surface, all hope would surely be lost for Jim’s friends, stranded here. And, Jim realised with horror, he would stop being useful to them once he’d gotten them through the caves. Would Silver be so cold-hearted as to get rid of him then? Jim wouldn’t put it past him.</p><p>Jim thought even further ahead. Silver would surely attempt to recruit more treasure hunters for future expeditions, perhaps enough to wipe out the city! The existence of this entire civilisation was at stake! Jim considered the incredible things he’d seen in the short time he’d been here. At best, Atlantis would change forever, in ways its citizens clearly didn’t want.</p><p>The decision stared him baldly in the face. Jim had to prevent them from leaving the cave system. He had, in the Shepherd’s Journal, the directions to get back to the <em> Hispaniola. </em> He could get them horribly lost instead. They could surely wander through these caves for weeks without finding their way back. That would give Smollett and the others plenty of time to come up with a plan. </p><p>His friends’ lives — and his own — depended on it.</p><p>They arrived at a spot where the passageway forked. Silver called back from the front of the group. “Which way, lad?”</p><p>Jim looked down at the notation on the map of the cave system in the Shepherd’s Journal. They should turn right in order to get back to the <em> Hispaniola. </em> Jim took a breath. “Left.”</p><p>Their progress through the caves was slow; the men were flagging after several days of walking, and none of them had slept the previous night. After walking for what seemed like forever, Silver finally instructed that they should make camp. </p><p>The men proved rather purposeless without the firm hand of Smollett instructing them. It seemed to take forever to get the tents erected and dinner served. Jim was glancing around, trying to find an out-of-the-way spot to set out his bed roll, when he felt Silver’s firm hand on his shoulder. “With me, Jim.”</p><p>Jim felt both fear and horrible anticipation roil in his gut. Surely Silver wouldn’t expect—</p><p>“Pea snores something awful; you don’t want to end up sharing with him.” His eyes held only a gentle question. Jim followed him grudgingly into his tent, setting his things as far as possible from Silver’s. They undressed in silence. Jim kept his back to Silver, ignoring his glances as he slipped into his sleeping bag. It was dark in the tent.</p><p>“Jim.”</p><p>He curled up, as far away as possible in the small tent. </p><p>Silver let out an impatient huff of air. “There’s no use being so stubborn, lad. This is for the best, you’ll see. We’re the only hope you’ve got now.”</p><p>Jim glared into the darkness, glad that Silver couldn’t see his face. </p><p>Silver shifted closer. “Jim, lad—” His voice was low and cajoling. Jim felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Jim tensed. <em> “Don’t.” </em></p><p>Silver retreated, his silence filling the tent. Jim wondered if he regretted anything that had passed between them. </p><p>Jim’s traitorous body was begging to roll over and take the offered comfort of Silver’s warm body. Jim was furious at himself for wanting him still. He could feel tears welling in his eyes and kept his breathing purposefully even. He wouldn’t give himself away, with Silver so close beside him. Had it really been less than a day since he’d so foolishly imagined a future for them? He was an idiot. Silver had clearly never cared for him at all. </p><p>Jim slept fitfully, heart aching and mind churning.</p><p>———</p><p>Jim had noticed Monty’s suspicious gaze on him with increasing frequency as they’d made their way further into the caves. Jim was flipping through the pages of the Shepherd’s Journal, bringing up the rear of their small party as they made their way through a passageway rife with rock formations, stalagmites reaching up from the cave floor, when Monty jabbed a finger at him. “Lemme see that journal.”</p><p>Jim stumbled to a stop and clutched it to his chest. “What? It— it’s in Atlantean. You can’t read it.”</p><p>Monty’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think you’re leading us back to the sub at all.” He pitched his voice loud enough for the group to hear. “Are we going in circles, huh?”</p><p>Jim’s eyes flickered between the mutineers. They were glancing uneasily around at the blank cave walls, which gave no hint as to where they might be.</p><p>“It doesn’t look familiar, does it?” Morgan sounded worried.</p><p>Silver had turned and was limping over, cane digging into the stone floor. “What’s going on here?”</p><p>Monty was glaring daggers. “How do we know that your boy is actually taking us back to the sub, huh?”</p><p>Jim flinched at being called <em> Silver’s boy. </em> Had his regard really been so obvious that the entire crew had noticed?</p><p>Silver arched an eyebrow. “Well, Jim?” There was a theatricality about his movements that put Jim on edge.</p><p>Jim attempted a bluff. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is the way we came.” He’d never been a good liar.</p><p>Silver’s mouth pressed into a grim line. His eyes were boring into Jim’s. Jim had to forcefully prevent himself from fidgeting.</p><p>The crew did not seem to have any patience for the staring contest that Jim and Silver were engaged in. Polly yelled out, “Hey, Long John — it was your idea to bring him with us!”</p><p>The mutineers looked amongst each other in agreement. “Yeah! This is your fault!”</p><p>Silver let out a surprised bark of laughter. <em> “My </em> fault!”</p><p>“I say we kill ‘em! We’d be better off on our own!”</p><p>Jim noticed weapons clenched tightly in the hands of the encroaching crew. Several knives, a handgun — Jim gulped.</p><p>There was a flash of fear in Silver’s eyes. He put out a mollifying hand. “Now, gentlemen, there be no need to do anything rash. I’ve got us this far, haven’t I?”</p><p>Silver had backed up so that he and Jim were standing shoulder to shoulder in the narrow passageway. The other mutineers were in a messy group, slowly moving towards them.</p><p>Silver inched his hand towards his gun. <em> Oh, god, </em> Jim thought. Was this the end of it for him?</p><p>“Run, Jim.” Silver’s voice was so low that Jim barely caught the words. </p><p>Jim looked over at him in shock. “What?”</p><p>“Go. I’ll hold them off here.” His eyes were fever-bright. </p><p>Jim didn’t understand. “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>Silver’s jaw was clenched tightly. “I like you, lad. Wasn’t lying about that.”</p><p>Jim took a tentative step back, and Silver stepped in front of him. The mutineers loomed closer. Silver drew his revolver and chanced another look at Jim.</p><p>Jim scrambled away, his torch casting crazy, flickering shapes onto the cave walls. Behind him, he could hear the roar of the crew, and a gunshot echoing through the cave.</p><p>He flinched. Had he just left Silver to his death? The mutineers seemed a bloodthirsty lot. Once Silver was out of ammunition — He chastised himself for thinking it. Silver had <em> betrayed </em> him, betrayed all of them! Jim didn’t, <em> wouldn’t, </em> care what happened to him.</p><p>Jim ran for long minutes, until the only sounds he could hear were his shoes crunching over the cave floor and his rapid breaths, loud in his ears. He stopped, leaning his shoulder against the cold stone cave wall. He realised he was still gripping the Shepherd’s Journal tightly.</p><p>He could find his way back to the city, he thought. He ought to keep pushing — surely the mutineers wouldn’t be far behind him, even if Silver had managed to slow them down. But one minute wouldn’t make a difference. He squeezed his eyes closed, pressed his head against the damp cave wall, and finally allowed himself the sobs that he’d been holding in. He could still feel Silver’s touch on his skin, could still see the look on his face as he came under Jim. Jim had been so foolishly certain that there had been something special between them. So willing to overlook the now-obvious signs that Silver couldn’t be trusted.</p><p>Jim wiped his face and righted himself. He took a deep breath, then he put one foot in front of the other and walked.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With this chapter, this fic is now the longest thing, fiction or nonfiction, that I’ve ever written. (It was already my longest fiction work by quite a bit, but now it’s surpassed the length of anything I wrote in college, lol.) I know that 22k &amp; some words isn’t objectively even THAT long, but for me it definitely is. Dang.</p><p>Next chapter will probably be a while; it’s again going to be a plotty one (the final showdown!) and I haven’t really started it yet. (It’s possible I’ll do a little Silver POV missing scene from this chapter first — tbd.)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! This one was really fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interlude: Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A missing scene from the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silver opened his eyes to the near-darkness of the room. He’d listened to Jim’s breathing as it evened out into sleep, then waited another half hour to be certain. It wouldn’t do for the lad to interrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crew — those who could be trusted, that is, not the sanctimonious captain and the squire and such — would be waiting for him in his room. If all was going according to plan, they ought to be packing up what treasures they could from this frustrating, aborted visit. Silver fumed. By rights they should be returning to England rich beyond their wildest dreams, and instead? Pilfering any small item of moderate value in order to barely break even? It was an embarrassment. Silver cursed the Atlanteans, cursed the fact that they hadn’t found long-abandoned troves down here, under the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and drew aside the covers, being careful not to jostle the bed. It had been an indulgence, for him to slip away from the crew to spend several hours with Jim tonight, but he hadn’t been able to help himself. The lad was so sweet, so obliging. Silver had almost toyed with the idea of inviting him into their unscrupulous plan — wondered if he might be able to convince him that it was for the best — but had quickly thought better of it. Jim was soft-hearted; Silver knew that. He would certainly object to their means, though they’d be justified in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Jim, whose body was curved away from him. His back was a long, smooth line just a few inches away from Silver’s hand. Silver itched to touch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pity, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver let out a silent sigh and glanced around the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His prosthesis was on the other side of the bed, along with the clothes they’d carelessly tossed in their passion last night. Silver gingerly stood and hopped, silently as he could, around the bed. He sat to dress and to reattach the leg, straps and buckles all second-nature. His fingers paused on the buckles at his waist. Jim’s hands had been heartbreakingly gentle last night. It had been a long time since someone had taken so much care with him. Jim had been… cherishing, almost. And when he’d asked about Silver’s plans once they got back to London — it was all too tempting. He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened the wrinkles out of his shirt the best he could. There was nothing to be done about his hair, which had long since escaped its pomade. He was just about to leave the room when an idea struck him. Jim had used the Shepherd’s Journal to navigate them through the caves, hadn’t he? Surely it was still with his things. It might be useful as the party attempted to find their way back to the submarine. He crouched next to the pack on the floor, and rifled through. It felt like a violation — but what was to be done?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound from the bed. Silver froze and looked over. Jim had turned over, his hand stretching across the mattress where Silver had been lying. His face was illuminated by the dim light coming through the window. Silver could make out the darkness of his eyelashes, his lips slightly parted, the shine of his golden hair across the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver didn’t move for several agonizing minutes, until he was sure that the lad wasn’t going to wake up. He stood with a slight groan, the journal clutched in his hand. Really, he was getting too old for this sort of high-stakes work. Past time he retired and let others do the daredevilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim would hate him when he woke and discovered what he’d done, Silver knew. It didn’t make any difference, but his heart panged a bit at the thought. The lad was so idealistic — and so eager to see the best in people, even when they didn’t deserve it. He’d learn soon enough that humanity couldn’t be trusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver opened the door gingerly, mentally thanking whatever Atlantean had designed the silent mechanism. The light from the hallway spilled in. He allowed himself one last glance back into the room — he’d be long gone by the time Jim woke, and their liaison would be nothing more than a memory for both of them. It was for the best. He eased the door closed behind him and headed down the hall.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn’t resist a little Silver POV angst!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our heroes take on the mutineers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The damp cave air was thick in Jim’s lungs as he trudged back towards the city. He’d been walking for hours, unwilling to stop for more than a few minutes, for fear that the mutineers might catch up with him. His legs were aching, and he was beginning to worry about the longevity of the battery in his torch. If it went out, he’d never be able to get back to the city; he’d have no choice but to wait for Silver’s gang to find him. He didn’t have much hope that they’d be merciful, especially after he’d got them spectacularly lost, and especially since he couldn’t even be sure that Silver was still leading them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim breathed a huge sigh of relief when the glow of the city appeared ahead of him like a beacon. He was safe at last. And an even more welcome sight awaited him at the end of the bridge: Rizzo and Gonzo, looking tense and worried out of fear for him. Jim could have wept with how glad he was to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rushed forward to embrace him. “Jim! We were so scared! What happened to you?” Concern threaded through Gonzo’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim gusted out a breath. Where even to begin? “Well, I interrupted Silver and the others stealing from the Atlanteans, and they kidnapped me and tried to get me to take them back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hispaniola.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They goggled at him in amazement. It sounded frankly ridiculous, to say it out loud like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rizzo’s jaw was nearly on the floor. Jim could only nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just about to send a search party out to look for you!” Gonzo’s eyes were wide and wondering. Rizzo looked as though the prospect of dealing with bloodthirsty thieves made him nauseous, but he had a resoluteness about him that made Jim immensely grateful he had such good friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right about Silver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were right. I should have been more careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at him, worried. “It’s not your fault, you know,” Gonzo offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rizzo pulled at his sleeve. “Come on, we have to get back to Smollett. He’ll know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim felt a rush of relief at the idea of having someone else in charge, if even only for a little. He’d made enough decisions — bad ones, too — for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the city, they piled into the captain’s room. Squire Trelawney, Doctor Livesey, and Beaker were already assembled there, with a sketchy map of the cave system spread across a table. Smollett looked up in surprise and pleasure at the sight of Jim, bedraggled but not too worse for the wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim! I’m glad you’re back.” His voice was warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was KIDNAPPED,” Rizzo interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smollett’s eyes looked him over, evaluating. “I feared something of the sort when we discovered you were gone. I’m afraid we should have taken Mr Arrow’s warning to heart when we had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s heart dropped. Of course, they didn’t yet know. “Mr Arrow — his death wasn’t an accident. Silver killed him, or as good as, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smollett looked as though Jim had punched him. He sat, clutching the arm of his chair. He and Arrow had been friends, regardless of how strict and unfeeling Arrow had seemed to Jim. This must be a heartbreaking revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jim. You mustn’t blame yourself, you know. None of us could have anticipated what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim swallowed hard. He knew it was true, but it was difficult to make himself believe, after everything that had gone wrong. In hindsight, it all seemed so terribly obvious. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smollett seemed to set aside his sadness. “Well, gentlemen, we must make a plan to capture Silver and the rest of his little party. We owe it to ourselves, and to Sam, to make sure that they see justice in England.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they can be far behind me. I didn’t attempt to cover my tracks at all.” Jim looked around at the faces of his trusted friends. Everyone was serious and resolute. He felt thankful that he had this group of people he could count on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a few hours, (and with some well-placed words from Benjamina,) the Atlanteans were convinced to help, lending them manpower and the use of several vehicles. They would attempt to confront the mutineers out in the cave system, hoping to overpower them and take them captive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squire Trelawney pulled Jim aside once they had made their plans. “Mr Hawkins, do you have a weapon to use in the fight ahead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked at him in surprise. “Er, no, I suppose not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trelawney placed a revolver in Jim’s hands. “Take my spare. It’s served me well, and I know you’ll take good care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” He smiled weakly at the squire, who nodded and turned away. Jim looked down in dismay at the handgun. He didn’t think he had it in him to shoot anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beaker looked at him sympathetically and made a high-pitched noise. Jim fumbled through the steps of loading the gun and prayed that he wouldn’t need to use it. It felt heavy and clumsy in his hands. He brushed a finger cautiously across the barrel and stuck it in his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the outskirts of the city and looked across the bridge. Jim’s jaw dropped at the four curious vehicles that the Atlanteans had assembled. They were shaped like fish, almost, Jim realised, with fins spreading from the sides, a dull earthy colour. Bright headlights shone from each vehicle into the dark of the surrounding cave. Could they really travel through the air?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smollett had taken charge. “We’ll split up between the vehicles. Jim, do you think you’d be able to retrace your route?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim nodded. “I’m sure I can lead you to them.” His hand found the Shepherd’s Journal, tucked into the outer pocket of his pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smollett smiled in satisfaction. “Perfect. You can ride with Link — he will be leading our party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked over at a boar with sleepy eyes and a dimpled chin, who gestured him into one of the vehicles. Jim looked at it with trepidation. Could this strange thing really get them through the caves? Link was staring at him with impatience, so Jim clambered into the vehicle and settled into a seat. He pulled the seatbelt around himself and latched it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With little warning, they rose from the ground, and Jim’s stomach swooped. He clutched the sides of his seat tightly. It didn’t seem natural for people to be able to fly through the air — especially when there was no obvious source of propulsion!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d once seen an airship launch, at Wormwood Scrubs just outside of London, and had been awed by the grand, ponderous nature of its movements. The way it rose from the ground and floated through the air was majestic, almost. He remembered wishing he could be up in it, looking down at the people below from a great height, travelling smoothly above the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was nothing like that — the vehicle zipped around corners and navigated out of the city and through the twisting caves acrobatically. Jim watched Link manipulate the controller with the ease of long practice. It seemed to move as if by magic. Well, he’d said he was interested in Atlantean technology, hadn’t he? What better opportunity was there than this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s stomach settled, a little, as he navigated, the Shepherd’s Journal open in his lap. He looked with interest out the windscreen at the way the lights on the vehicle lit up the caves they were passing through, giving them a flat, shadowless appearance. Nowhere to hide; they’d find Silver’s party, to be sure. A strange anticipation made him tense and fidgety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only about forty-five minutes of retracing Jim’s route, they spotted the small party of mutineers, lit by the forlorn light of their torches, in the centre of a large gallery where the stone had worn away over millennia. Columns of dripping limestone littered the perimeter of the room. The group looked bedraggled, as if they hadn’t rested in a long time. Jim supposed they probably hadn’t — he imagined that they’d likely been walking since Jim had escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver was leading the group, limping noticeably. Jim felt a sick stab of relief that they hadn’t killed him after all, then cursed himself for the thought. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened to Silver! If he repeated it enough, surely eventually it would be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link spoke in Atlantean through the communication device in the vehicle. (Jim made a note to ask him about how it worked later.) “We’ve found them — come around to my left, and we’ll try to surround them when we land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mutineers looked up in awe and terror at the fleet of futuristic vehicles that darted through the air into a loose formation around them. They were clustered into the centre of the room, backs to each other, and looked increasingly nervous as the vehicles drew near and landed. The headlights flooded the cave with their harsh brightness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smollett’s voice came through the communication device. “Take care of yourselves, but let’s try to do this with as little bloodshed as possible, alright, everyone?” Jim exchanged a grim look with Link. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hatch of the vehicle swung open. The underground darkness loomed in front of Jim. He gulped and leapt out. The gun that Squire Trelawney had given him was still tucked away — he didn’t want to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. He swung his torch around, grimacing at the tall shadows it cast in the corners of the inky cave. He saw glimpses of the other members of the party advancing out of their vehicles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clueless Morgan loomed suddenly in front of him; his dopey face looked surprised that Jim was paying attention to him. Jim attempted a punch, and was almost startled when it connected. Morgan was knocked backwards. His eyes grew wide, fearful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim felt oddly encouraged — this wasn’t terribly difficult after all! He advanced on Morgan again, who flopped over suddenly on the ground. “Uncle! Don’t hurt me, please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim was taken aback. Weren’t they meant to be fighting? “Er, alright…. I’ll just tie your hands, if you don’t mind terribly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan sobbed into the stone floor of the cave. “Just do it! I’m no match for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim felt an odd mixture of pity and disgust as he retrieved a bit of rope out of his pockets. What was Morgan doing with these black-hearted thieves, when he seemed to be as cutthroat as a daisy? Easy to manipulate, Jim supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shout came from Jim’s left, and he glanced over. Gonzo and Rizzo were taking on Polly, who grinned devilishly at them. They seemed to be evenly matched. Jim flinched as Polly slung a claw towards Rizzo, nearly catching him. “Watch out—!” Gonzo managed to parry and land a blow under the hard shell of his carapace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one! Aha!” Rizzo leapt onto Polly’s back. They seemed to have things well in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim turned back to Clueless and finished tying him up. “Just— stay there, alright?” Morgan nodded tearily. Jim felt almost guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught a glimpse of Silver, who was standing out of the main scrum. He was looking on with dismay as the crack team of treasure hunters he had assembled were crushed by Jim’s motley group of friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you sons of—” He was cut off as two Atlanteans slammed into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim pulled his attention back to the fight at hand. He jumped aside as Pea came stumbling across the cave. He tripped and fell over a small pile of rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU TRY THAT AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!” Benjamina stalked after him. Pea looked up at her in fear from where he was crumpled on the ground. He tried to stand, but she toppled him with a solid uppercut. “HIIIII-YA!” Jim flinched at the thump of his head connecting with the ground. “That’ll teach YOU!” She kicked him squarely in the crotch, and he curled up, groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds of the fighting echoed eerily throughout the cave. A blinding beam of energy suddenly whizzed over their heads, forcing everyone to crouch to the ground. Jim swore. “Jesus Christ, what was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It connected with the cave wall, causing a cascade of rock and debris to fall. Rizzo only barely jumped out of the way in time. The world seemed to move at half speed as they all held their breaths, hoping beyond hope that the structure of the cave wasn’t damaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A panicked call came from the vehicle that had fired its weapons. “Sorry! Sorry! Just trying to help!” Dr Livesey poked his head out to survey the damage. Trelawney scowled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they dust cleared, and they were reasonably certain that the cave wouldn’t come crumbling down around them, someone let out a wild cry and the fight began anew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim was beginning to flag. He lent his fists to the squire, who was taking on Monty over in a corner of the cave. Jim was relieved to see that their party of Atlanteans and outworlders seemed to be effectively despatching the mutineers — there were only a few left standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim found himself panting. His hands were trembling, and his knuckles were bleeding from where he’d thrown a punch. He wiped them on his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim realised that it had been several minutes since he’d seen Silver. He searched the faces of the tied-up mutineers, then ran his eyes across the rest of the crew members. Where was he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim swung his torch around the cave, attempting to light its depths. He couldn’t have gone far. Rocks, more rocks — </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In a well-hidden, shadowy corner, Silver was facing off with Smollett. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light glinted off a blade clutched in Silver’s hand, which he sliced in Smollett’s direction. Silver was limping badly, but he was so much larger than Smollett. After a few swipes, he managed to catch Smollett across the chest with his knife. Smollett stumbled, and Silver took the opportunity to grab him, pulling him towards him, blade to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jim was running, stumbling over the rocks on the ground. This couldn’t happen — Jim wouldn’t let it! Silver had killed enough people already. He reached for the gun at his waist as he slid over to where they were standing. It was fully loaded; he hadn’t used it during the fight. His heart thumped. He couldn’t believe that he was contemplating a course of action that might lead to him shooting Silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver looked up as Jim neared them. His gaze held a warning. He held his knife at Smollett’s throat, its deadly point scraping his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim levelled the gun at Silver and swallowed down his fear. “If you kill Captain Smollett, you’ll have to kill me, too.” His hand trembled, but his voice was strong. The hammer on the revolver clicked under his thumb. The moment hung suspended between them. Jim could hear nothing but his own breaths, could see nothing but Silver’s wild eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a presence next to him, and Jim glanced to the side to see his friends — Rizzo, Gonzo, Squire Trelawney, even Benjamina — lending him their support. He felt suddenly brave as he stared down Silver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver bared his teeth. His eyes flicked between the crew, all standing in opposition to him. His gaze shot back to Jim like a magnet. Jim tried to keep his face expressionless. His breaths were even in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim wasn’t sure how much time had passed — was it seconds or minutes? — when Silver sighed. “Well, Jim. It looks like you got what you wanted. Your little family, united against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim glared at him. This wasn’t what he wanted at all, and Silver knew it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver released Smollett and held out his knife to Jim, hilt first. Their fingers brushed as Jim took it. He did his best not to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Atlanteans tied Silver up with the other mutineers while they prepared to head back to the city. Jim was relieved to find that no one had suffered major injuries — the slash across Smollett’s chest from Silver’s blade was the worst of it. Rizzo was nursing a blackened eye, which he seemed rather proud of. They all ought to be right as rain in a few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain looked at the mutineers in disgust as they were loaded onto the vehicles. “The lot of you will have to face justice when we get back to England.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim did his best not to meet Silver’s seeking gaze. He felt empty as he got back into his vehicle. He should be grateful that they’d captured the traitors without any loss of life, but he couldn’t bring himself to be glad about anything that had happened. He pressed his forehead against the window and closed his eyes as they flew back towards the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awoke from a light doze when they landed back in Atlantis, blinking drowsily at the bright lights of the city. The Atlanteans bundled the captured mutineers into guest rooms for the night and posted guards at the doors and windows. Smollett said something about beginning the hike to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hispaniola</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomorrow, but Jim was barely listening, head so full he could hardly bear it. He felt as if he could sleep for a hundred years. His entire body was heavy as he made his way back to his guest room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door behind him and leant back against it as he looked into the room. The bed was unmade. Jim breathed a shaky, heaving sigh as his mind flickered back to the last time he was in this room. If he closed his eyes, he could almost picture Silver there, grinning up with his rakish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat gingerly on the bed, then flopped back, covering his face. He was so immensely tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheets smelled like sex, and like Silver, when Jim took a breath. He felt something crack inside him, and a sob ripped through his chest. Jim </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, dammit, but hated him too. It was so terribly unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped his face angrily. Christ, he couldn’t spend the night in here — the memories were too vivid, too painful. He wrapped himself in a spare blanket — one that didn’t carry the scent of Silver’s cologne — and hurried out of his room and down the hall, to the room he knew Rizzo and Gonzo were sharing. He made a forlorn picture, he was sure, as he knocked on the door, clothes rumpled and eyes bleary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their faces were creased in concern when Gonzo opened the door. “Is everything alright, Jim?” They both looked a bit hesitant, as though they weren’t sure what to do with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim had really made a hash of everything, hadn’t he? Here he was, further than ever from his best friends in the world, making them worry about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay here tonight?” Jim asked. “I don’t think I can—” His face crumpled, and he collapsed gratefully into their waiting arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jim, hey.” Gonzo’s voice was soothing. “It’s gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel them exchanging a glance, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Let them worry about him! He deserved it, after all he’d been through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bundled Jim into bed and curled up beside him, over the blankets. Jim was unspeakably thankful for their easy familiarity. These were his true friends, the people he could trust. The uncomplicated relationship he had with them was better than anything he might have dreamt up with Silver, that was certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim slipped into a deep, blessedly dreamless sleep. Tomorrow they would begin the journey back to England, back to how life was before this whole mess had begun. It was for the best.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unless I'm very much mistaken, the next chapter will be the final one. Just a few loose ends to wrap up!</p><p>I’m taking some liberties with the Atlantean vehicles — the ones we see in the movie are all quite small and are open-air. It’s reasonable to me that they could have slightly larger, closed vehicles for transporting more people. (I’m kinda picturing Star Trek-style shuttles but, like, fish-shaped.)</p><p>There is actually a bit of a history of airships launching from the Scrubs in west London around this time period. The specific event Jim recalls is the Willows No 3 airship launching for a journey across the English Channel to France in 1910. (Sidenote: I was doing some research into aviation history during this time, and it is SO WILD to me that it basically only took a decade to get from the Wright brothers to "we can use planes in warfare.” That’s so fast!) I think flight technology must have been really astonishing to pretty much everyone in this period.</p><p>As always, not 100% sure when the next (last!) chapter will be going up, but I’ve already made a start on it, so hopefully won’t be too long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party leaves Atlantis — Silver flees — new opportunities greet Jim back in London.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim woke slowly to dim artificial light falling across the bed. Morning. He remembered with a jolt that he’d spent the night in Rizzo and Gonzo’s room. He slid out from between them as silently as possible, watching their dear faces in sleep, and padded over to the door, yawning. He’d just collect his belongings from his own room, then meet the party down at the bridge out of the city. They’d be striking out for the <em> Hispaniola </em>later this morning. Jim realised that he felt well-rested, for what seemed like the first time in a long time. </p><p>When he opened the door to his room, he noticed that someone had made the bed while he’d been away; the sheets were crisp, giving no sign of anything that had transpired there. Any trace of Silver had been erased from the room. It was all for the best, Jim told himself firmly. </p><p>He quickly packed his things, then slipped out of the guest quarters, sparing not a glance for the rooms the mutineers were being held in. The guards gave him a suspicious look as he passed by. He took his time walking through the city. It was early yet, but there were a few people on the streets. Jim tried to memorise everything — the immense buildings, the remarkable vehicles, the technology that was beyond explanation. If only they’d had more time!</p><p>Jim ended up at the outskirts of the city. He gazed out into the darkness of the cave across the bridge, letting the chill air wrap around his body. He was looking forward to seeing the sun again. </p><p>The rest of the crew trickled slowly to the edge of the city over the next hour. Dr Livesey and Beaker, laden with their remaining explosives, were the first to arrive, greeting Jim warmly. Benjamina appeared with multiple trunks in tow; Jim fairly goggled at how much luggage she had. She draped herself across Smollett, who looked like he couldn’t believe his luck. They were an odd couple, to be sure.</p><p>Rizzo and Gonzo hurried down to meet them. Gonzo shot a worried look at Jim, who shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about any of it yet. Wasn’t sure he’d ever want to talk about it. </p><p>The Atlanteans, armed to the teeth, brought the prisoners down to the bridge — they weren’t taking any chances, Jim supposed. The mutineers sulked, clustered in a small group, in chains. Jim glared over at them. </p><p>Once the whole party was accounted for, they climbed aboard a few of the fish-shaped vehicles; the Atlanteans had been kind enough to allow the use of the ships to transport the group back out through the caves. Spa’am saw them off, with a sober look on his face. Jim felt terrible that they’d brought such chaos to these peaceful, isolated people. Really, nothing had gone as they’d planned it. Jim took one last look at the incredible lost city through the window of the vehicle, and then they were off. </p><p>The Atlantean vehicles zipped through the caves; a journey that had taken nearly three days by foot was done in just over an hour in the incredible flying ships. Jim mourned the fact that they would never have a chance to study the technology in depth. There was so much they could have learnt. </p><p>Rizzo looked doubtfully at the <em> Hispaniola </em> when they arrived at the end of the cave system and unloaded from the Atlantean ships. “Is it really gonna get us out of here?”</p><p>The sub did look pitiful, Jim thought. The main hatch was battered and dented from where the Leviathan had wrenched at it, and the hull was marred with deep scratches. No longer the shining, pristine boat that they had started on, that was certain.</p><p>Smollett and Dr Livesey performed an inspection of the boat while the rest of the crew prepared for the voyage. The mutineers were shackled to their individual bunks in one corner of the crew’s quarters. Monty wept mightily at how he was being manhandled. It served them right.</p><p>Before they set off, Smollett called a meeting in his tiny quarters. Jim was reminded strongly of the beginning of their voyage, though everyone’s faces looked more serious and tired as he looked around at them. No wide-eyed excitement, here. </p><p>Smollett cleared his throat. “As you may have surmised, gentlemen—” he glanced at Benjamina, who raised an eyebrow in response — “Er, and ladies, the <em> Hispaniola </em> is in rather poor shape. The Leviathan’s attack damaged her severely.” The crew looked nervously at one another. Would they even be able to make it back out through the underwater tunnel? Smollett seemed to anticipate their questions. “Don’t worry, I’m not concerned about her seaworthiness. Dr Livesey and myself have confirmed that we’ll be able to sail her. But we will be required to take things slowly. I also anticipate that we will want to stop for repairs before we get back to England — Lisbon will likely be a good place to make port.”</p><p>With that, they were off. The familiar flurry of activity made the sub lively with its semi-organised commotion. Jim held his breath as they submerged, but the valiant <em> Hispaniola, </em> which had been through so much, indeed appeared to be airtight. </p><p>The voyage back towards home was a dreadful combination of chaos and tedium. Their numbers were down considerably from the journey to Atlantis, with the mutineers confined to their bunks, so Jim found himself constantly running between the different posts on the boat — he’d help Smollett navigate for a few hours, then be called back to the engine room, then spend some time fiddling with the sub’s radio. The <em> Hispaniola </em> was moving at a snail’s pace; it seemed to take ages to get out of the underwater cave system, and even longer once they were finally no longer submerged. </p><p>There was no job worse than guarding the prisoners, in Jim’s opinion. Silver made a hostile picture, handcuffed to his bunk and sending dark looks at anyone who crossed through his corner of the crew quarters. The other mutineers begged for special treatment: extra rations from the galley, or softer pillows for their bunks. </p><p>Jim attempted to keep his distance, but there wasn’t any way to escape when it was his turn at guard duty. <em> Ignore him, </em> he told himself; but there was only so much he could do. He was forever aware of Silver’s presence in his peripheral vision, and he had the uncomfortable feeling that Silver was watching him whenever his back was turned. </p><p>At long last, land was in sight. The <em> Hispaniola </em> limped into the docks at the Port of Lisbon, worse for wear but still approximately seaworthy. Smollett hurried off to find someone who could make repairs before they struck out for England. Jim took the opportunity to get off the boat and stretch his legs, wandering through the parts of the city nearest the dock. Lisbon was lively and beautiful, and Jim grinned at the people he passed.</p><p>That night, Jim tossed in his bunk. He wished desperately that they had booked rooms in a hotel ashore — he’d again had a terrible time sleeping on the sub and couldn’t wait to be back in a real bed. He longed to go relax in the mess with a cup of strong coffee and Silver’s warm presence to put him at ease. </p><p>Jim shook himself. It was impossible. Silver was here, of course, but he was chained up on the other side of the room. And Jim didn’t want to spend any more time with him, anyway. </p><p>Jim had only been asleep for a few restless hours when he woke to the clear sound of uneven footsteps on the deck above the crew quarters. A panic gripped him. The crew quarters were dark, and he couldn’t make out a thing in the shadowed corner where Silver ought to be. </p><p>Jim stole out of his bunk, doing his level best not to make a sound. He’d just go up on deck to check. It was likely nothing. The warm air, heavy and fragrant with the last days of autumn, would clear his mind, and he’d be able to get back to sleep. </p><p>The moon shone down from above, reflecting in vivid shapes off the water. There was a figure stepping from the submarine to the dock. Jim watched for just a moment and— yes, there it was, that familiar limp. Jim took a step towards him, and his feet clinked on the deck. He froze, and Silver turned—</p><p>His eyes widened when he saw Jim, whites bright in his shadowed face. Jim’s breath was caught in his chest. Should he call out for help? <em> Could </em> he? They were paralysed, Silver on the dock, Jim on the boat. The distance between them felt immense. </p><p>“Jim—” There was a warning tone in Silver’s voice. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jim pitched his voice low.</p><p>Silver glanced around. The docks were empty. “I can’t go back to England, lad. Men have hanged for lesser crimes than I’ve committed.”</p><p>“You need to face justice. All of you do.”</p><p>Silver’s mouth twisted into a grim smile. “Justice? That’s a big concept, Jim — means different things to different men. Now, I’d say it would have been <em> just </em> for me and my boys to have got what we were promised.” Jim noticed his hand creeping towards a gun at his waist. How had he got access to a weapon? The firearms ought to have all been locked up. Silver caught the look of alarm on Jim’s face. “Now, Jim, I don’t want to hurt you, you know that. Just let me go, there’s a good lad.”</p><p>Jim weighed his options. Smollett and the others could be up here in a few seconds, if he were to cry out. Was Silver right, that he’d hang if he stood trial? Could Jim live with that on his conscience? God, he still <em> cared, </em> dammit.</p><p>Jim took a step backwards. “Fine. Go.”</p><p>The tension that Silver was carrying dissipated. “Thank you, Jim.” There was a note of apology in his voice.</p><p>Jim had to ask before Silver was gone forever. “Did you mean any of it? Was everything we did a lie?” He cringed at how horribly vulnerable he sounded.</p><p>Silver had the audacity to look hurt at the question. “Hell, Jim, do you think I be that heartless?”</p><p>Jim shrugged, feigning callousness. “How should I know? I don’t know the first thing about you, it turns out.”</p><p>“I told you plenty that were true, Jim. Just because the two of us don’t see eye to eye on everything, doesn’t mean I were lying to you.” His face was very serious.</p><p>“Why?” Jim was on the verge of tears. “Why did you—?” He didn’t even know how to finish the question. <em> Toy with me? Act like you cared? Make me care in return? </em></p><p>Silver blew out a frustrated breath. “I’m only human, lad. Is it so hard to believe that I like you?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jim said honestly. “I don’t know what to think.”</p><p>Silver paused, considering. Something in his stance changed; his shoulders relaxed, and he took a step towards Jim. </p><p>“Come with me, Jim.” His voice was a siren song, low and imploring and persuasive. “We’ll go anywhere you want. Hide away somewhere in France. Make our way to Egypt — I’ll bet it’s beautiful there.” There was a desperate glint in his eye. Jim could picture it in his mind; the two of them making their way across the continent, finding somewhere far away to hide out.</p><p>“You know I can’t.” Jim glared at him. “I don’t want to go with you.” <em> A lie. </em> Oh, how Jim’s heart was tugging at him to give in. From the look in Silver’s eyes, Jim could tell that he knew it.</p><p>Silver’s face hardened. He tried another tactic. “What are you going to do when you get back to London, Jim? Go back to that job you hate?”</p><p><em> A palpable hit. </em> Jim was already contemplating his arrival back in England with a sense of dread. “I’ll figure something out.”</p><p>“They don’t appreciate you there, lad, never did.”</p><p>It was true; Jim had no intention of begging to get his job at the museum back, and he wasn’t sure what else he might be suited to. Academic work had always been his life; he’d never tried to picture himself doing anything else.</p><p>But surely whatever life of crime Silver had planned wasn’t a reasonable alternative. Jim had a comfortable flat in London, good friends who cared about him: all he’d needed for years! The idea of throwing it all away on a man who had been two-faced and cruel to him was ridiculous. Impossible. </p><p>Silver was frowning. Jim could tell that his refusal to give in was frustrating him. “We’d make a great team, lad. I still think that’s true. We’re alike, you and I. Can’t deny that.”</p><p>Tears were pricking at Jim’s eyes. He refused to cry. “I am nothing like you. I would <em> never </em> betray the people I care about, for nothing more than some money. I want you to go.” The words were bitter in his mouth.</p><p>Silver sighed, almost lost to the sound of the waves lapping against the dock. “For what it’s worth, Jim, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry?” Jim’s voice cracked. Tears were strangling his throat. “I don’t want you to be <em> sorry! </em> I want you to be a— a better man.” He felt cruel for saying it. But it was <em> true, </em> dammit — he’d give anything for Silver to be kinder, less cutthroat, less greedy. Anything for them not to be here, like this.</p><p>Silver’s mouth was tight, a thin slash in his face. “Well. I’m sorry I can’t be that for you, then.” His eyes glinted bright in his shadowed face. Were those tears?</p><p>Jim let out a sobbing breath and stepped back. “Just go. I never want to see you again.”</p><p>Silver gave a short nod, his gaze flickering over Jim one last time before he turned and limped away, across the docks and towards the golden lights of Lisbon. Jim wondered if he’d stay here for a while, or if he would truly attempt to get lost somewhere remote and unfindable. He was a chameleon, Jim mused — if anyone could reinvent a new life for himself, it was Silver.</p><p>Jim realised he was shivering. The autumn air wasn’t warm after all, but cold with the chill promise of winter coming soon. Glancing back at Silver’s vanishing form one last time, he hurried down the steps into the sub, missing the final stair and stumbling. He swore quietly, then paused, listening for any signs of movement in the submarine.</p><p>The crew quarters were still silent. Jim made a concerted effort to slow his breathing as he walked through the bunks back to his spot. </p><p>Gonzo made a sleepy noise from the next berth. “Is everything alright, Jim?”</p><p>Jim wiped his eyes. “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.” He felt raw, flayed open. Guilty, and sorry, and heartbroken, all at once. He lay there, clenching his teeth to hold in the sobs that wanted to come, until morning had almost arrived and sleep finally took him. </p><p>Jim woke to a great hubbub in the crew’s quarters. The lights were blazing, everyone was on their feet, and Jim saw Benjamina talking urgently with Smollett in a corner of the room. Jim sat and glanced guiltily at the empty bunk that had been Silver’s; it was, of course, empty. </p><p>“He’s not on the sub,” Trelawney called from the next room. </p><p>Jim was sure he was radiating suspicion. “What’s happened?” he asked Smollett. </p><p>“Silver made off, sometime during the night. No idea how he slipped his shackles.” Smollett was squinting at Jim, trying to gauge his reaction. Jim held his face very still. </p><p>“I see.”</p><p>The other prisoners looked dismayed, as if they were disappointed that Silver would escape without freeing them as well. Jim almost had to laugh — he was out only for himself, to the end. </p><p>Smollett raised his voice over the commotion. “Settle down, everyone! Shouting will get us nowhere.”</p><p>Trelawney peered into the crew quarters. “Should we send people out to search for him? Comb through the docks, see if anyone saw him leave? He’s dangerous, after all.”</p><p>Smollett sighed. “I imagine he’s long gone by now. I’ll notify the port authority before we leave Lisbon. If anyone knows anything, please, tell me.” Jim looked anywhere but at the captain.</p><p>Benjamina buzzed around Smollett as he left the room; her voice was insistent and worried. Jim wondered if she had an inkling of how dangerous Silver was. She had known, when they’d arrived in Atlantis, that Silver was bad news. Jim was numb with anxiety.</p><p>Of course, though the authorities looked, no trace of Silver was found. Jim felt dizzy with relief, then guilty. Had he done the right thing? He knew he'd be asking himself that question for a long time to come.</p><p>Repairs on the <em> Hispaniola </em> took several days, by which time the whole crew seemed more than ready to leave. Luckily, the journey back to England seemed to fly by. Before Jim knew it, they were back at the docks in London, where this had all started. Smollett called them all together for one last meeting before they all went their separate ways.</p><p>“Well, everyone, here we are. Not perhaps the outcome we hoped, but what an adventure, eh?”</p><p>Low laughter spread around the room at the understatement. Smollett smiled.</p><p>“I’ll be notifying the authorities to deal with our prisoners. I shouldn’t need to tell you that what we found on this expedition can <em> never be shared.” </em> He sent a level glance around the room. “Not with your friends, not with your family. No one outside this ship can ever know. If you’re asked about the purpose of this voyage, we were scouting for shipwrecks and didn’t find anything of value. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>The mood in the room was very serious. Everyone nodded. Smollett’s firm words left no room for argument.</p><p>“Well, then. Everyone, thank you for your service on this mission. You all worked hard to get us back here in one piece, and at no small personal risk. Perhaps we’ll sail together again sometime, under better circumstances.”</p><p>After Smollett released them, Jim shouldered his pack and went to track down a cab. It felt like ages since he’d been at his flat, though in reality, of course, it had only been a few weeks. So much had happened. </p><p>The sights, sounds, and smells of London crowded around as he walked away from the docks. It was good to be home, even if things hadn’t turned out quite as they’d hoped. A few weeks to get his head in order, and everything would be right as rain. Jim would do his best to convince himself it was true. He raised his hand to hail a taxi trundling past. </p><p>———</p><p>Jim fiddled with the radiator in his flat and glanced out the window. The day looked crisp and clear; the chill January rain that had cocooned the city the past few days had finally let up. He skimmed over the day’s paper spread across the table, grimacing at the numerous stories about the war. Every day it was something new, it seemed. The stalemate on the Western Front continued. The stories of conditions in the trenches were horrible, brutal beyond belief.</p><p>The doorbell rang. Jim looked up, frowning. He wasn’t expecting company. He shuffled together the mess of papers on the table into some semblance of order and opened the door.</p><p>Captain Smollett stood on the doorstep. “Oh— er, hello, sir! Come in, please!” Jim took his coat, a little flustered. He’d had no inkling that the captain might be stopping by. Smollett wiped his boots at the door, and Jim led him into the drawing room, putting on the tea kettle. </p><p>“I hope you’ve been well these past months, Jim. I’m sorry that I didn’t get in contact earlier.”</p><p>Jim shrugged, a little awkward around the man who’d been his superior aboard the <em> Hispaniola. </em> This sort of casual social call had him wrong-footed. “I’m sure you’ve been very busy; there’s no need to apologise.”</p><p>Smollett laughed shortly. “Busy is an understatement — I’ve been consulting for the Royal Navy on blockades in the North Sea.”</p><p>Jim looked at him in surprise. “That sounds important!”</p><p>“It is! But also tedious, and time-consuming— I shouldn’t complain, though. It’s important work.” It suited him, Jim thought. Smollett looked serious, certainly, but content.</p><p>“And how is, er, Miss Gunn?”</p><p>He was shocked to see Smollett blush slightly. “Oh, well, things are going well on that front. She’s a wonderful woman.”</p><p>Jim smiled. “I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>“Yes, well.” Smollett seemed rather flustered. Jim was glad that he, at least, had got a happy ending to their failed Atlantis expedition. Smollett cleared his throat. “Anyway. The reason I’m here. I have a proposal for you, that I am hoping you might find… interesting.”</p><p>Jim had a sudden sense of deja vu, of that day when Silver had come to him with his offer. He blinked to clear his head. “I’d be delighted to hear it, sir.”</p><p>Smollett leant back in his chair, cup of tea in his hands. “I have a friend who works in the Naval Intelligence Division. They’re desperate for people with facility in languages, good problem-solvers to work in their cryptology department. He mentioned it to me, and you came immediately to mind.”</p><p>An excitement began in Jim’s chest, something he hadn’t felt in months. He leant forward in his chair.</p><p>Smollett continued. “I can pass along your name, if you’re interested. I don’t have much more information right now — they’re understandably close-lipped about the whole project, but I thought it might be exactly the sort of thing you’d be keen on. Thoughts?”</p><p>Jim grinned. Smollett didn’t know how much he had been needing something like this — a new project to work on, something to devote himself to. “I would love that, sir. I’m absolutely interested.”</p><p>Smollett smiled as he stood from his chair and shook Jim’s hand. “I’m delighted to hear it, Jim! I think you’d be an incredible asset — God knows those blokes at the Admiralty could use a creative mind or two. Well, I won’t take up any more of your time. Someone will be in touch soon, I’ll see to it.”</p><p>Jim was effusive. “Thank you so much, sir! A pleasure to see you.”</p><p>“And you, Jim.”</p><p>Jim watched him make his way down the steps of the flat, before immediately sitting to pen a note to Gonzo and Rizzo with the news. They would be so delighted to hear — they’d treated Jim as if he were a bit fragile since they’d got back from Atlantis, and it would make them glad to know that he would be doing something productive with his time. </p><p>The journal still sang to him, sometimes, from where it sat hidden in the trunk at the foot of his bed. But its song had become less insistent, less painful, over the past few months. And with this new adventure before him — well, he nearly felt hopeful, didn’t he? Jim peered out the window onto the street. The neighbourhood was alive with the bustle of midday, though he could see pedestrians’ breath fogging into the air. He crumpled up the note he was working on. Perhaps he’d simply walk over to his friends’ flat and tell them the news in person. </p><p>Jim bundled up, wrapping his scarf twice around his neck and shoving his hands into his mittens. He stepped out onto the street and smiled. The air was full of the possibility of the future. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!! It’s done!!! Big thanks for coming along on this journey with me! As I’ve mentioned before, this is the longest thing I’ve ever written, and researching, plotting, &amp; writing it was a wonderful challenge &amp; honestly a ton of fun. This silly little AU turned into something that I got really invested in, haha. It’ll be weird not having this fic keeping me company anymore! (Though I sort of want to write a little epilogue for it...... we'll see.) I sincerely hope you enjoyed.</p><p>(Maybe youtube will stop recommending me nothing but WWI submarine warfare videos now. We can only hope.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>